


A Visible Soul

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cat Thief Lance, Dirty Talk, Experienced Lance, M/M, Monsters and Mana AU, Paladin Shiro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Virgin Shiro, Wet & Messy, blowjob, brief voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: There was no doubt in Pike's mind: He'd leave the others again as soon as possible. All the more reason to have some fun with the handsome paladin.





	A Visible Soul

The high of defeating a real dragon together wore off more quickly than expected. To be exact, it took about as long as leaving the dungeon they'd fought all the way through and realizing that Valayun had used her last summoning arrow during the fight.

"I am so sorry everyone", she sighed, clasping her hands in front of her chest and bowing deeply. "Please accept my sincerest apologies. I offered to aid you on your quest and..."

"And aid us you did. There is no need to apologize." Shiro smiled, warm and honest, his hand on her shoulder nudging her upright. A cool breeze rustled his cloak and Pike pulled his own garments tighter as well.

"Without you we'd have already climbed the mountain once", Block agreed, his staff hitting the sturdy stone to his feet as he stepped closer to the edge. They were high enough so that clouds blocked their view of the densely wooded valley they knew lay far below. It was quite a ways to go from here.

Meklavar shrugged and followed Block to the edge, peering down into the pale mist.

"And besides, hiking is way better than getting eaten by a dragon, isn't it?"

Pike sighed at that, head tipping back to silently bemoan his tired feet before rolling his shoulders and turning towards the narrow path leading away from the dungeon's entrance.

"I'm with the dwarf on that one. Let's go!" When he passed Valayun who was smiling again after receiving their collective forgiveness he reached for one of her delicate hands and gently held it between his clawed ones to tug her along with him. "And I'd be honoured if on the way you told me more about that runestone you're looking to retrieve..."

There was muffled groaning behind them but the archer nodded at him with a beautifully excited smile that made Pike's heart throb heavily in his chest. Maybe their journey down the mountain wouldn't be as draining as he’d feared.

~

The descent turned out to be so much more exhausting than any of them had imagined. Navigating the abandoned structure around the top of the mountain was almost as disorienting as fighting their way through the cursed maze had been but at least the roads were more or less paved. Beyond the gates it was all narrow paths slippery with ice and snow. More than once they encountered starving creatures they needed to defend themselves against and neither the thin air nor the cutting winds helped their constitution much.

When they finally reached the dense forest at the foot of the mountain the sun had long dipped below the horizon and they were all in desperate need of rest. A make-shift camp was soon constructed, all of them unrolling their thin blankets to arrange a space to sleep while Block used a quiet spell to ignite a pile of dry twigs they'd collected.

"The next town should be a day's trip away. We can travel together and stock up on supplies there", Valayun suggested as she accepted a bowl of roasted vegetables from Block.

"A sound plan", Shiro agreed with a nod. He made himself comfortable close to the warming flames of their fire as well, already gnawing on a meat filled pastry.

Meklavar had seemingly finished setting their own bed with a surprising amount of different furs and was moving in to join the others at the fire. Block soon pulled a gravy covered drumstick out of his magical bowl. The dwarf accepted it with a wide grin.

"Wow, thanks! That thing is amazing! So..." Their speech became muffled as they dug their teeth into the greasy meat and started chewing, "what's everybody's plans after stocking up?"

"Well, I’ve saved my village but I have a feeling there’s much more for me to learn out there..." The sorcerer somehow managed to sound uncomfortable and hopeful at the same time.

"I still need to find my family's heirloom", Meklavar continued and soon Valayun chimed in with her plan to continue the search for the mystical runestone she'd told Pike all about. It hadn’t sounded all too lucrative though and besides, he wasn’t sure he could actually go through with robbing the adventurers that had fought by his side.

"I am going to avenge my master."

There was a pause filled by nothing but the crackle of wood and the occasional hoot and rustle of the forest around them. Then everyone's eyes settled on Pike who had gotten comfortable leaning back against the massive trunk of a tree, a little further back from his travel companions and their fire.

"What about you?", Block asked as he closed the distance between them and offered Pike the ever-filling bowl. The assassin retrieved what smelled like seared salmon wrapped in thick, dark leaves to protect his fingers from the heat. Smart bowl.

"Do you have a quest?"

Pike huffed and busied himself unwrapping his food while Block moved to sit with the others again. It actually was seared salmon, an array of different spices rubbed into the pale flesh of the fish and several roasted vegetables arranged underneath it. Pike could feel his mouth water at the intermingling smells.

"A quest? Well ... you could say I have sponsors who give me quests..."

The paladin grunted a thoughtful noise, the hood of his cloak pulled deep into his face again like he were trying to make a point of being as mysterious and dramatic as possible. Pike noticed because he liked being mysterious and dramatic himself.

"You mean they give you targets."

Pike felt a grin split his face, fangs digging into his lower lip as he tilted his head to the side and tried to make out Shiro's expression in the shadows.

"Now golden boy, wouldn't you like to know?", he teased as he wrapped his dinner back up in the leaves and stood, stretching gracefully. "I'll come with you to the next town but after that you'll have to make do without good Pike-y, I have business I need to take care of."

"Of course", Valayun agreed even though her smile looked a little dull. She'd probably miss him after he'd charmed her so expertly but that wasn't his problem. Pike didn't wait for the others to say anything before he grabbed the lowest hanging branch and pulled himself up into the tree.

~

A strange noise woke Pike from his light slumber and for a split-second he was about to lose his balance and fall off the thick branch he'd curled up on. Digging his claws into the bark he caught himself, stance stabilizing as he peered through the leaves at the camp of his companions below.

The fire had burned down, only gleaming embers remaining between the blankets and sleeping bodies of the others. But there was something wrong, Pike's instincts making his stomach pull tight and his heartbeat speed up uncomfortably.

Then he saw it. One of the sleeping spaces was empty, blanket lying flat and cold to the side, knapsack open next to it with with various small items spread across the ground. In the distance Pike could just see a dark shape heading away from the camp.

Before he could formulate a plan or even think about what he was doing Pike had grabbed his invisibility cloak and thrown it around his shoulders, feet steady and stable as he sprinted down the branch he'd been resting on and jumped to the next tree as quietly as he could while still keeping the shadowy figure in sight.

Moving quickly from branch to branch, from tree to tree, Pike followed the cloaked figure he soon realized must have been Shiro from the beginning. But why would their righteous paladin abandon the group he'd fought with in the middle of the night without as much as a goodbye?

It didn't make sense and only spurred Pike on even more, his determination to follow the man and find out what he was up to strengthening the longer he was on Shiro's trail.

Only that ... not even the route their paladin took made any sense. He kept away from paths and changed his direction periodically, coming to a halt at times and only continuing after a few moments, often in another direction than before. Pike was growing more and more suspicious, his mind playing out scenarios of Shiro betraying them, meeting up with some evil wizard to sell them out.

But then, when Pike was already considering heading back to warn the others, the forest opened up into a moonlit clearing and Shiro let out an unnecessarily loud, triumphant noise that made Pike jump. The branch under his feet rustled and Shiro whipped around, staring up into the treetops.

Pike couldn't make out his face, hidden in the shade of his hood, but trusted his invisibility cloak to keep him protected. After a moment or two the paladin turned away again and continued his path onto the clearing that was, as Pike noticed, crossed by a silently gurgling stream that opened up into a pond.

Shiro had barely reached the water's edge when he pushed back his hood and clicked open the clasp holding his cloak together. He carelessly let it fall into the soft grass before tending to his shoulder plates, unfastening them one by one and setting them down on the ground as well.

It didn't take Pike long after that to understand where this was heading. Shiro had never planned to betray them. He'd only went searching for fresh water so he could take a bath.

Something about those pillars of knighthood he'd kept blabbing about on their journey down the mountain: A true warrior for the light keeps his reputation, thoughts and body clean. Apparently even if that meant leaving their allies behind and risking to get lost in an unfamiliar forest in the middle of the night.

Pike was just about to turn around and try find his way back to the camp when Shiro loosened his breastplate and set it down and well, maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer...

He wasn't unused to the concept of spying on people, of waiting for the right moment while watching them when they were doing all kinds of things. There was a part of him insisting that this was different, that Shiro wasn't a target he was being paid to eliminate, that these people had helped him and fought with him and he owed them respect and privacy.

But then the pants came off and the voice suddenly got very, very quiet.

From his position perched on one of the branches close to the treeline Pike could only see Shiro's back as he finished undressing. The moonlight revealed stretches of pale skin and deep scars and planes of battle hardened muscle. A broad back, thick arms and strong thighs and an ass so tight and perfectly sculpted it would tempt more honest men to stay for a while and watch.

The last thing that came off was the silver circlet and as Shiro turned his head just enough to throw the small crown on his pile of clothes Pike could make out the angles of his profile dipped in silvery moonlight. The scarred bridge of his nose, the sharp cheekbones and sturdy jawline, the slightly furrowed brows. Shiro paused for another moment, throwing a glance over his broad shoulder, then started wading into the pond.

First the water lapped at his firm calves, then rose to the backs of his knees, his thick thighs, until gentle waves splashed all the way up to the round shape of his ass. One step further and it was up to the small of his back.

The water must have been cold, spring somewhere in the snow capped mountains they'd only just left behind, but the paladin didn't shiver or show any other kind of weakness. Instead he cupped a handful of water and poured it over his own head in a slow, almost ritualistic movement.

Pike fidgeted, suddenly feeling way too hot beneath the blanket of his protective cloak, air slowly becoming too stale to breathe. He moved, trying to wave some cool night air below the cloak but his footing slipped and a small twig snapped beneath his toes and sailed down to the leaf-covered forest ground.

Shiro paused, another handful of water halfway up his body as his head whipped around.

"Hello?", he called into the darkness of the forest. His whole body shifted to turn in Pike's direction and of course the man had pecs anyone would be grateful to lay their head on, pink nipples hardened into tight little nubs. Pike wanted to bite them and the desire was hot and pressing enough to make him pause as well.

Shiro _was_ an attractive man, especially bathing naked in the moonlight. He was a little slow on the uptake at times, had some strange opinions about the world and the powers that made it run, but he was kind and funny and ... alright, maybe the archer wasn't the only one in their group who'd caught Pike's interest.

"Who's there?" His voice boomed across the clearing and scared some kind of bird in the underbrush, making it caw in protest as feathers shuffled and it took off in the opposite direction. Pike dug his fangs into his lower lip, careful to not prick himself as he kept still, watching what the paladin would do next.

"I know there's somebody here, reveal yourself!"

Pike huffed a quiet, disbelieving sound. Were Shiro a target he'd long since finished the job, with the man standing still and unprotected out in the open for so long. But Pike came in peace, at least tonight. And if he'd split from the group come tomorrow night anyway he might as well try his luck on a servant of the light.

"Relax", he called out as he jumped on a lower branch, letting the leaves rustle on purpose as he made his way down to the ground. He hit the soft grass with an audible noise and strolled out into the clearing, pulling off his cloak's hood so Shiro could see him.

"It's just me."

Shiro didn't make any attempts to cover himself, just let the water that had still been cupped between his fingers patter back into the pond.

"You followed me", he said and it almost didn't sound like an accusation. Pike shrugged off his cloak, the broad golden bracelet jingling on his wrist and reflecting the low light as it was revealed and the light fabric drifted to the ground.

"You left camp in the middle of the night, what was I supposed to do? Let you sell our souls to some sketchy forest nymph in our sleep?"

Shiro's dark eyebrows furrowed as his head tipped to the side. A thick drop of water escaped the dip of his collarbone and rolled down the smooth shape of his chest, travelling along the hills and valleys of his impressive abs before rejoining the water that was lapping just where an incredibly enticing happy trail began.

Pike had to exert an embarrassing amount of self control to not lick his lips and start purring with delight. The view was even more magnificent up close.

"You thought I would betray you? After everything we've been through?" It sounded honestly hurt and for a brief flash of a moment Pike felt a stab of guilt in his chest. He cleared his throat to get rid of it and gave a casual shrug.

"I thought I'd better check on you. Call it a trade disease."

Shiro just gave a low grunt at that, eyes lowering to the surface of the water that he dragged his fingertips across, creating ripples that shimmered in the moonlight.

"You know what, Shiro?", Pike began as he crossed his legs and lowered himself onto the soft grass, settling in. Dark eyes flicked back up to study his face. "I'm getting the feeling you don't like me much." It was purposely blunt, brutally honest, and watching the paladin scramble for words was half the fun, but Pike wanted to know how far off he was with his assessment.

"It's not like I'm ... you're a ... I've seen you in battle, you fight..." Shiro trailed off with a pained huff, arms crossing in front of his chest. It made his biceps bulge, squeezed his pecs together just a little and Pike couldn't help the tiny grin creeping onto his face at the sight and the way Shiro twisted. Finally the paladin let out a deep sigh, shoulders drooping.

"You're an assassin and a thief, Pike. You kill people for money and take what others love or desperately need to survive. You are ... not the upstanding citizen I was raised to protect."

Alright, that stung a little. It wasn't even that Pike didn't know what others usually thought of him and the things he did. He'd expected someone as honest and good as a paladin to look down on him. But after their strange adventure during the last few days ... well, sometimes it wasn't very satisfying to be right.

"I can protect myself", he grumbled and leaned back on his hands, head tipping backwards to stare up at the sky that was spreckled with twinkling stars. "Guess that's less work for you, huh?"

"Is it? Or is it you I need to protect others from?"

Pike's first instinct was to bite his tongue but he he'd never been an especially patient person and the indignant fire those words had ignited in his abdomen made him choke on his intention to hold back.

"You know what, Shirogane?", he spat, head tipping forward again to look at the paladin, eyes slitted. "Yes, I steal things and yes, I accept money to kill people. It's what I'm good at. But I never hit anyone who doesn't deserve it and I've never taken anything people need to survive."

Shiro didn't budge, arms still crossed as he looked at Pike across the quietly murmuring water.

"And I suppose you are the one who decides which people deserve to be killed and what others need to survive?"

"You're damn right I am!" It was a hiss by now, his back curling forward as he pressed his palms against the ground, claws digging into the earth and tail swishing from side to side. "But I wouldn't expect you to understand, all high and mighty and 'the light is my strength' ... we can't all be lucky enough to get picked as some miracle child and be raised in a mystical monastery, alright? Some of us get to know death earlier than the tender age of what, twenty-three?"

It was the look in Shiro's eyes that made Pike recoil almost as violently as he'd exploded, ears flicking back and pressing against his head as he leaned back and ducked down, almost like he wanted to hide in the grass surrounding them. There it was again, that sharp guilt, cold in his chest after the explosive anger sizzled out.

"I'm sorry", he rasped after an awkward silence but Shiro shook his head, eyebrows creased.

"No, you're right. I grew up deeply privileged and I shouldn't judge you." He looked small, somehow, despite the impressive build of his body and his casual disregard of his nakedness. Lost and helpless like a young child.

Chewing on his lower lip Pike wondered, for the first time, what it meant to be taken away from one's family at such a young age. To be raised by a bunch of strange monks far away from home. And then have that new home destroyed as well. He moved to sit up, hands balling into fists on his knees.

"I ... I shouldn't have said that, I can't imagine your loss..."

Shiro shook his head again, this time with more resolve and he looked back up at Pike afterwards, a tight but honest smile on his face as he slowly grew back into his body.

"It is already forgotten."

And it seemed Shiro was telling the truth when after a shorter, softer moment he cupped his hands together once more and used them to pour more water over his shoulders and chest.

Pike could count himself lucky that apparently forgiveness was one of those pillars of knighthood as well. And that nobody in that monastery had taught Shiro about modesty.

It was a little strange, just sitting there and watching the man bathe. But as long as Shiro didn't object Pike sure wouldn't turn away and pass on that kind of view.

"Would you like to join me?", Shiro asked after a comfortable pause filled by nothing but the sounds of quietly splashing water and the noise of the forest around them. "It has been quite a long journey and I'm always grateful if I can wash away the stench of a fight as soon as possible..."

Pike considered the offer. It was a cool night and the water didn't promise to be any different. Besides they'd march all day tomorrow and hopefully find an inn where he could take an actual bath with warm water at the end of their journey. But then again the words felt like a peace offering and he didn't want to insult Shiro by turning down some meaningful bathing ritual.

Before he could decide though the paladin let out an awkward laugh and rubbed his neck with a wet hand.

"Unless of course ... it's true what they say about your kind. In that case it wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable, please feel free to turn down the offer!"

Pike's tail swished anxiously and his ears twitched. He knew where this was going and wasn't sure if it amused or annoyed him.

"My kind...", he repeated, voice low and as neutral as he could manage, carefully watching Shiro's expression who seemed to flush in the pale moonlight.

"I ... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I've never met a member of the feral tribes before and it's hard to tell rumours from truth…."

Amusing. It was definitely amusing, the way Shiro scrambled for words once again, so careful yet so clumsy. But even though the paladin had insisted Pike didn't have to join him, for some reason now he wanted to. If only to help him tell rumours from truth. And maybe to get just a little closer.

"You mean the Tei'i or catfolk", he said, still taking care to sound indifferent even as he started to remove his own clothing, starting with the headband and flinging it to the side. "And no, we're not afraid of water. I'd even say we're much more cleanly than most other species."

As soon as he'd shrugged off the upper layers he started working on the belts, first removing his pouch filled with smoke bombs before opening his pants. He noticed the paladin averting his gaze, the flush still darkening his cheeks. Interesting.

"I mean have you seen that dwarf? If anyone doesn't like bathing it's them!"

"Don't be rude", Shiro scolded but his voice was wavering just slightly. It made Pike toe off his boots and kick down his pants with a wide grin.

His glee faded a little though when he'd undressed completely and stepped closer to the water's edge, let it lap at his toes. It was colder than expected. But now he was already naked and committed to flustering Shiro as much as he possibly could so he took the first step into the pond and let out a quiet hiss.

"Are you alright?", Shiro asked quickly, his attention caught by the low noise. He stepped closer as if to assist but held himself back at the last moment. Unfortunate.

So Pike played it up a little, wrapped both arms around his chest and let his tail curl up and around his own torso as well, shivering visibly. It wasn't hard.

"It's just ... colder than expected."

Shiro's expression softened, worry fading and a warm, almost affectionate light entering his eyes.

"I know. Here, it's easier if you step in quickly."

This time he did reach out with both hands and Pike unravelled himself so he could take them, enjoying the touch even though the hands were cool and wet. His ears flicked attentively as Shiro stepped backwards into the pond, pulling him along, deeper into the cold water.

Pike felt goosebumps break out across his skin and he couldn't help the shiver running down his spine as the water rose, lapped at his calves and knees, his thighs and soft cock, until it reached his navel. Wiggling his toes against the slimy ground of the pond Pike took a few deep breaths, trying to get used to the cold, then looked up at Shiro's soft face.

"It isn't all too bad, is it?"

"No", Pike lied with a sharp grin and shifted his hands to intertwine their fingers, Shiro's broad, callused ones fitting oddly well between his longer, more elegant ones.

"So" he began, voice smooth as he uncurled his tail and let it flick lazily through the air behind himself. "You've never seen a Tei'i before?"

Shiro shook his head, eyes following the movement of Pike's tail before flicking back to his face. It was like he'd only caught himself doing it.

"The monks didn't exactly welcome visitors all too often and I've only started my own journey rather recently. I have heard tales, though. Of feral nomads wandering the planes of the desert and residing in the forests to the north."

Pike hummed, pleasantly surprised the paladin even knew as much. Most people weren't even aware how widely spread their tribes were, probably due to how secluded most of the Tei'i preferred to live.

"We are pretty versatile", he nodded, then his tail gave a sharp little flick. "But if you call us feral again I'll show you just how feral I can be."

Shiro blanched and nodded, tried to step away but Pike pulled him back in by his hands. The water around them sloshed quietly.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. I'm just a half-breed anyway. My family never really belonged..."

He braced himself for pity, it was usually what he got after confessing his lineage and the story that came with it. But there was nothing except for acceptance and understanding and maybe just a dash of curiosity in Shiro's dark eyes.

"That must have been hard on you."

Pike huffed but Shiro's strong hands squeezed his encouragingly, a tiny gesture that made something tight in his chest burst open.

He could go deeper, tell the paladin the whole story and knew he'd be met by nothing but kindness. It would be a nice change of pace. But that wasn't where he wanted this night to go. He didn't want to pour his heart out in Shiro's strong arms. He wanted to have some fun before they split up tomorrow. And how convenient it was that they were both naked and wet already…

"Tell me, Shiro...", he purred, flipping the tense atmosphere around as he scooted a little closer, careful to not slip on the ground of the pond. The paladin's eyes widened but he didn't push him away, not even when Pike came to a stop right in front of him, head tipping back so he could look at the paladin.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He let his ears rotate and perk up, tail flicking and swishing, sliding forward between them to rub up against Shiro's broad chest. It was firm and warm and Pike wanted to just bury his face in it. Maybe bite at one of those perky nipples...

"Enjoying... well, I...", he trailed off, face tilting to the side almost like he tried to find a way not to look at Pike. After a suspicious moment he seemed to catch himself enough to answer in full sentences at least. "I mean, yes. I do enjoy a good bath and the company of a friend."

What a conspicuous choice of words. Not too long ago Pike had been the kind of person the paladin needed to protect innocent citizens from. Now he was a friend. Interesting, how those pillars of knighthood kept working in his favour.

"No, I meant..." Carefully he pulled Shiro's hand upwards, leading it close to his face, then even higher until he could place the paladin's hand on his hair, right behind a straightened ear. "...this."

He gave the hand a subtle nudge but it remained frozen, just like the rest of Shiro's body as he blinked down at Pike like a boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"It's alright", he grinned and flicked his ears a little to entice Shiro further. "I've seen how you look at me, you can touch them."

"I ... I've never..." The protest was weak and crackling around the edges and yet Shiro still didn't move to touch the ears. But he also didn't pull back.

"Oh come on! If I didn't know how ridiculously pure you are I'd be thinking you made up that problem with my profession so you wouldn't have to think about ... this."

As it was Shiro was more than likely to judge any thieves and assassins he came across, Pike didn't take that personal. But the paladin also decided to keep those judgements out of their relationship and immediately started flushing and rambling around Pike. If that wasn't the most adorable, obvious tell he'd ever come across.

"You never met a Tei'i, right? Let me tell you, we don't offer this to just anyone so you better use this one chance. You know, while we're naked in a pool and all..."

Shiro still hesitated for a moment longer, swallowed heavily, his eyes fixed on Pike's smug expression. And then he started moving his hand.

It was careful at first, barely any movement at all as he rubbed his hand in tiny, soothing circles over Pike's hair. Almost like he tried not touching the ears on purpose. But as time went on and Pike was still looking up at him with an expectant grin, the paladin started to get bolder.

He used his nails to scratch them along Pike's scalp, making the thief shiver and tilt his head in enjoyment, feet shuffling just a bit closer.

Then Shiro's fingers reached his ears and Pike gave a very insistent nudge of his head, sending an obvious signal the paladin followed immediately as he let his fingers wander up the side of first one ear, then the other.

"Now you're the one enjoying yourself", Shiro chuckled as he kept exploring, switching between lighter and firmer touches as he rubbed and scratched Pike's ears. But he was blushing, deeply, the hand still holding Pike's starting to sweat a little.

Pike took his sweet time though, enjoyed the attention and soft touches while his tail curled slowly, floating through the air between them before winding around Shiro to settle on his naked waist. The paladin let out a surprised noise but didn't try to shake it or step away from Pike. On the contrary, his attentions got even more loving as he leaned down to nuzzle his nose into Pike's hair and inhaled deeply.

It could only smell of dust and smoke, of moss and treebark, of catacombs and the forests, but Shiro seemed to find something divine between all that. He let out a breathy sigh just when a purr rumbled in Pike's chest. A sound that startled both of them but still neither stepped back. Shiro even pulled away from Pike's hand to wrap his arm around the thief's back instead, pulling him closer.

"I know you're trying to seduce me", Shiro whispered into the dark, unruly hair between Pike's ears. Pike smirked and with both hands free once again he could finally reach up and place one against Shiro's chest, not even squeezing yet, just feeling the strength of the muscle, feeling it shift with every breath. He could probably stay just like this and enjoy the shape of Shiro's body against his. If the paladin let him. But they weren't quite there yet.

Shiro knew Pike wanted a piece of him. Fair enough, the thief hadn't really tried to be subtle. Shiro hadn't put too much effort into hiding his attraction either. The question remained if that was all there was between them or if they might want to actually ... do something about it.

"Well...", Pike began, curling in on himself so he could nuzzle even deeper into Shiro's arms, rubbing his cheek against that heavenly chest and swishing his tail up to drag it along the paladin’s strong jaw. "Is it working?"

Shiro paused at that and gave a non-committal hum, shoulders shrugging. The hand that had been scratching Pike's ears so wonderfully came down to lie across his neck, cupping Pike against his body as the other hand slid deeper to the small of his back. The movement was sudden and promising and made Pike keen a little, desperate to know where the paladin was going with this.

"I can't really say...", Shiro mumbled. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

And with that he pulled their bodies flush together. Pike almost lost his footing on the slippery ground but Shiro held him warm and secure, even as the water splashed around them at the sudden movement.

The next thing he noticed was something pressing into his hip and abdomen and he was confused for all but a second until a surprised but incredibly pleased noise escaped him.

"Holy ... Shiro is ... that's your dick!" It sure was. Not completely hard judging by how smoothly it was pressing into Pike's skin but there could be no criticism on that part, the water was cold and they'd barely touched.

Pike was usually pretty excitable himself but his cock was still completely flaccid, shrunken by the cool water. That Shiro could even get it up at least a little was ... an insane compliment, now that he thought about it. Or maybe he was just more used to the cold but Pike liked the compliment explanation way better.

"I think you were right", Shiro breathed and it sounded a little lost. Pike's first instinct was to pull back and look at the paladin but the arms still holding him close were too strong. "I think ... I think I _was_ looking for reasons to push you away because..."

"Because you couldn't resist my dashing looks, razor-sharp wit and enchanting charm? Yeah, I heard that before..."

That coaxed a laugh from the paladin, an honest, carefree one, and he hugged Pike just a little closer.

"I know you're joking but ... you really are unfairly attractive, Pike. How is a servant of the light supposed to contain themselves around somebody like you?"

Now it was Pike's turn to blush at the compliment. Luckily he could hide his embarrassment against Shiro's chest which would keep all of his secrets safe. Like the one that Pike could drone on and on about how awesome he was but as soon as somebody else agreed with him he started to melt into a flustered puddle.

"The ears help", he mumbled back, words muffled against those incredible pecs. He was so close to one of those nipples, close enough to...

"They really do..."

And that, that was a rumble Pike had, despite all his quips and suspicions, not expected. This time he wiggled harder, pressing both hands against Shiro's - unbelievably firm - chest, and pushed himself back until he could look up at the man.

"You _are_ into this!", he grinned, sounding maybe a bit too triumphant as Shiro winced in embarrassment.

Of course there were lots of people with really strange fetishes involving catfolk out there. Pike had lived through a few encounters with them and while most had been mutually satisfying, there were still those who took it a bit too far and got a little too creepy.

Shiro, however, wasn't one of those. If he really was into the cat thing itself and not just the utter novelty of it. Pike could see himself indulge the man, could see himself treating the paladin just right.

"I ... I'm sorry if I ... I just thought with the ear touching and ... that there were ... signs? But if you're uncomfortable I completely understand! We don't have to..."

"Uncomfortable?" Pike laughed, hands running down Shiro's chest and gliding over those tight abs he wanted to lick sooner or later. "Takashi Shirogane, I am the very opposite of uncomfortable. In fact, I wanna get comfortable. Preferably ... on this."

Having said that he dipped both hands below the surface of the water and grabbed the swelling cock he found down there, rubbing at it with both palms. It reacted instantly, growing hotter and harder and even larger. Pike whistled his approval and smirked up at Shiro.

"Someone's on board with that plan..." He couldn't exactly see the dick, the water almost black in the moonlight, blocking his view, but it sure felt amazing already. Still growing longer and thicker as Pike rubbed his hands all over it, squeezed the shaft and played with the foreskin he found below the tip. "Really, really on board..."

"I, ah ... I feel like I ... I should disclose something to you. If ... if you really wish to ... go further..." The way Shiro was already gasping and slurring his words was adorable and strangely satisfying. Pike was doing this to him, touching his dick good enough to shut off his brain with a few strokes.

"What is it, big guy?", he teased and let one hand stroke down to grab Shiro's balls. They felt large and heavy as he rolled them between his fingers, one after the other, making Shiro gasp.

"I ... I've never done this ... with anyone."

That confession derailed Pike long enough to make the movements of his hands come to a halt, one still cradling Shiro's balls, the other wrapped around the shaft just below the head.

"Is it because you have to..."

"No", Shiro shook his head quickly, apparently able to focus a little more, now that Pike wasn't distracting him as much. "No, I am not required to live in celibacy. But time and privacy were rare at the monastery and I simply didn't have the chance since leaving my old home…"

"That's..." Adorable, exciting, so very interesting. But Pike didn't say any of those things, couldn't really, and instead opted for something a little more neutral. "Alright. Good thing you told me. Now I can take extra good care of you. As long as you're sure you really want to do this?"

It didn't hurt to ask again. As hungry as Pike was for that perfect virgin dick he'd never pressure anyone, let alone a sweet, pure paladin like Shiro, into going further than they wanted to. He'd had his fair share of partners in the past but not one of them had been less than enthusiastic about being with him.

Shiro seemed to be the same with how fast he nodded, tongue sliding out to wet his lips.

"Very sure", he panted, strong arms squeezing the thief's lithe body.

"Excellent."

Pike winked and started the motion of his hands back up. Slowly massaging Shiro's poor, full balls and sliding his fist up and down the impressive length. Was there anything about the man that wasn't unnecessarily thick and mouth watering?

"Sh-should we ... maybe...", Shiro stuttered and made a sweeping gesture toward the edge of the pond. He was probably right. As much as Pike enjoyed getting to know the paladins dick like this, without a direct visual, they sure needed to get out of the water at some point if he wanted to get hard as well. Not that his own dick wasn't trying, especially with how close the hot paladin was, but right now it was still a battle he was losing.

"Yeah, come on..." For a second Pike considered grabbing Shiro's cock and using it to lead the paladin out of the small pool. But the ground was way too slippery for that and he couldn't risk hurting the man and his own pride forever.

It was with a heavy heart that he let go of what he was pretty sure would become his favourite toy tonight, and tried stepping out of the pond as elegantly as possible. He didn't slip and land in the mud so he counted that as a win and set out to celebrate his questionable victory.

Not turning back to see what the paladin was doing Pike stretched his arms far above his head, ears rotating backwards as he yawned, his tail swishing lazily behind him through the air as he presented his wet, naked backside. Behind him Shiro groaned and a moment later warm arms wrapped around his middle and the paladin leaned down to press a kiss against Pike's shoulder.

"You are exquisite", he breathed and thrust his hips forward again, rubbing the wet tip of his erection against Pike's hip and up to the small of his back.

"And you're impatient. Wasn't that one of the pillars of knighthood or something? Patience yields focus..." Pike was surprised by himself that he'd remember another one of those weird rules but then again Shiro had kept talking and talking and talking about his training days...

"I promise you, Pike ... I am already _very_ focused on you." With that he let one hand sink lower to cup Pike's cock that was still soft and shrunken between his shivering thighs. "Oh..."

"Hey, give a guy a minute to warm up, will you?" It wasn't like he was anxious about his performance or anything but Pike still whipped around with an expression that was more sour than sweet. "We can't all have huge cold-resistant dicks, alright?" Shiro looked just taken aback enough that Pike regretted the sharpness in his words.

"Are you cold? I am sorry, I can help you warm up, we..."

"I'm fine!", Pike quickly interrupted, even though it wasn't the complete truth. He could use a towel or a warm blanket right now but they didn't really have any of those things and he'd rather warm up in a much more fun way. So he snuggled into Shiro's embrace once more, enjoying the body heat coming from the paladin, and started swaying his hips.

"Got an idea, actually." He pulled back just enough to smirk up at Shiro again who was watching him closely.

"Yes?"

"I always get really hot when I'm sucking on a nice, thick cock like yours..."

Thus the flush returned, darker and wider spread than before, and Pike watched it appear with a simmering glee. For a few moments Shiro could only blink down at him.

"Why ... why do I feel like you are making this up?", he asked after a while, voice breathy but not reluctant. Pike let out a short purr, rubbing his cheek against the paladin's wet chest before looking back up at him. The flush was even deeper now.

"Only one way to find out. You could rub my ears again..."

That made Shiro's knees buckle for all of a second and Pike let out a surprised laugh, cuddling closer. Whatever Shiro said, he was definitely very into the whole catboy thing. And if it took a cute, purring kitty to get that dick, well ... Pike would be the most adorable kitten for Shiro alone.

"I ... I can? While you..."

A soft, agreeable hum and Pike winked up at his paladin.

"Of course. Just be careful, they're really ... sensitive..." He breathed the last word, low and hot, and watched Shiro squirm.

"Alright, we uhm ... we can try", Shiro finally nodded, expression just a little too stern but Pike accepted it and dropped to his knees.

"H-here...?", The paladin hissed, one hand rubbing at his neck, the other awkwardly suspended in the air between them. Pike chuckled and wasted no time grabbing for that dick and oh ... oh, yes.

"We can head back to camp if you'd prefer that?", he offered with a grin while his eyes were trained utterly and completely on the beautiful, thick piece of meat between his fingers. It had grown even more, almost too thick to be grabbed with just one hand now, a vein running up the middle of the shaft before trailing to the side. The foreskin had mostly retreated, revealing the shiny, flushed glans Pike wanted to press his tongue against. Saliva was pooling in his mouth. He was ready for that thing, so ready to show Shiro how a dick like that needed to be worshipped.

"Oh ... m-maybe not..." The hand that had been awkwardly hovering came down to brush a strand of hair back to its rightful place. Sweet.

"That's what I thought", Pike grinned and finally dove forward to wrap his lips around the cool, wet tip of that complete gift of a dick.

Shiro hissed, cock jumping between Pike's hands as they rubbed down the length, massaging every inch of hard flesh they could reach. At first Pike took his time suckling on the head, rubbing his tongue against the sensitive skin and curling it below to flick against the retreated foreskin.

The taste was nice, clean and fresh, like spring water and a little salt with faint traces of musk still lingering. Pike hummed in appreciation and pulled back to press a sloppy kiss against the head, then angled the length upwards and dragged his tongue along the underside all the way down to the base.

One of his hands slid up to squeeze just below the tip, thumb swiping across the slit just as Pike dipped down even lower to mouth at the heavy, round balls he found hanging there. He sucked one of them between his lips and massaged it with his tongue, careful to keep his teeth back, before pulling off with an obscene slurping sound to move to the other one and give it the same treatment. All the while he kept up the slow, lazy movement of his thumb and an indulgent slide of his other hand, up and down the gorgeous erection.

Above him Shiro shuddered, his knees knocking together as Pike pulled back once more and pressed a filthy kiss to the space just below the paladin's cock. He moved back just enough to mouth at the dick again, laving his tongue across smooth skin that was quickly heating up to his ministrations.

"Enjoying yourself, big guy?", he chirped, rubbing his cheek against the length and fluttering his lashes. He could _see_ Shiro's brain short-circuit and they hadn't even started yet.

"V-very much so...", the paladin stuttered, hands balling to tight fists at his sides. Pike reached for one of them, stroked it carefully until Shiro's fingers relaxed and he could guide them to lie atop his head.

"You haven't felt anything yet", he grinned, careful to let Shiro feel his hot breath as he moved up the length, hand shifting down to curl around the base. Shiro's thighs were already tensing and trembling like he knew his soul was about to get sucked out right through his perfect cock. But before Pike allowed himself to lean down and really enjoy his treat he nudged Shiro's still hand again.

"Please?", he asked and of course that was what did the paladin in. He immediately started moving his fingers, scratching Pike's ears and ruffling his hair again.

"You ... like this?", he mumbled after a careful moment, awe in his voice and an unexpected tenderness on his face. Pike shrugged, making the hard cock bounce right in front of his face. His mouth watered.

"Not always. Not most of the time, actually. But you ... I'd let you do all kinds of things, golden boy."

Shiro choked on a breathless, overwhelmed noise, hand stilling in Pike's hair. His cock was throbbing between the thief’s hands and it seemed just like that he'd found some kind of weakness. Pike couldn't help but wonder just where Shiro's mind had been taken by his words.

"You ... you really shouldn't say that..."

With a blush an embarrassed stutter like that Pike was ready to bet just about everything he owned that it was a very, _very_ dirty place. But if anything they'd get there later. For now he filed away the curious little snippet of information and dipped forward.

He only managed to swallow about half of Shiro's impressive length on the first try and yet the paladin groaned like he'd never felt pleasure like this. Considering what he told Pike he probably hadn't. But that was no reason not to go all out so Pike moved backwards, laving his tongue along the underside, and on his next forward movement he managed to take a little more.

It had been a while since he'd last played with a dick this size and he wasn't very confident in his ability to swallow the whole length. But he worked hard to make up for it in other ways. He started sliding the hand that had been curled around the base up and down in time with his mouth, spreading slick saliva all the way down Shiro's dick and making every bob of his head easier and more enjoyable.

Pike knew how to crate a perfect illusion, knew just how to move his lips, his fingers and tongue to make it feel like he was able to swallow the whole length, squeezing and lapping and slurping.

Shiro sure didn't complain. He probably wouldn't have been able to even if he wanted, whimpering and shivering as he was. He'd taken both hands to Pike's head by now, one scratching through the thick hair at the nape of his neck, the other playing with the ears. Apparently he was still present enough to be careful, his touches light and sweet and curious, even as Pike started speeding up, bobbing his head faster and twisting his wrist on every stroke.

He reached down again to cup those wonderful balls and roll them between his fingers, lifting them up to push them against Shiro's body before tugging carefully, teasingly. Shiro let out an adorable whine and when Pike fluttered his lashes and looked up at the paladin his eyes were dark and his cheeks flushed beautifully, making the scar almost disappear in the low lighting.

Unable to keep from humming with satisfaction Pike pulled back slowly, lips popping wetly as the tip of that cock slipped out from between them.

"I'll make you come", he said, calm if just a little breathless. "Then you can do with me whatever that dirty mind of yours wants until you're hard again. And then ... I want this..." he squeezed Shiro's cock and gave a slow, tight stroke, up and down, "inside me."

The paladin looked like he was about to faint. Pike almost cackled. Playing with virgins was so much fun. They might not have the best stamina but that could be easily balanced by their ridiculous rebound time. Something told him Shiro wouldn't be an exception.

"A-are you ... we don't ... we don't have to. I can just..."

"I'm all game if you are, baby", Pike purred and stuck out his tongue to slowly lick up a tempting drop of precome that had started beading from the slit. It tasted light and sweet and if he wasn't careful he might get addicted to it. But there were fates worse than that, weren't there?

"I am ... I would ... love to...", Shiro breathed, fingers gliding through Pike's hair and massaging his ears. "Please finish it? I would ... be honoured to pleasure you as well."

"That's what I like to hear", Pike grinned and opened his mouth to stick his tongue out. He gave Shiro's cock another long stroke, then slapped it against his relaxed tongue a few times, savouring the wet noise, the oddly satisfying weight, Shiro's eyes growing wide ... and then, finally, he surged forward to swallow as much as he could.

It only took a few more minutes of him bobbing his head up and down the paladin's perfect length, so hot and hard between his lips, on his tongue, his slick hand sliding up and down in the same rhythm and his fingers massaging the heavy balls hanging below, before Shiro grunted a deep noise and buried his fingers in Pike's thick hair.

The powerful muscles of his abdomen rippled and just a second later the first wave of salty come splashed across Pike's tongue and down his throat. Eyes rolling back into his head he moaned around the cock stuffed between his lips, enjoying the taste and the feeling of Shiro shooting down his throat.

He didn't even try to fight it when the paladin held his head steady and started rutting his hips mindlessly, grunting and groaning as he used the thief's mouth to empty himself in a long overdue and well-earned orgasm. All the while Pike's mind blanked completely, he just relaxed his jaw and curled his tongue, accepting wave after wave of semen with warm gratitude and an odd sense of pride.

When the last splash of come had hit his accepting mouth Pike hummed happily, swallowing around the still hard dick and swirling his tongue around it to gently clean the length of thick semen.

Shiro slumped forward with a deep sigh, almost doubling over as his grip on Pike's hair let up and he gently cradled his head instead, tips of his fingers rubbing around the ears.

"Sorry...", he rasped but Pike just let out a questioning noise before pulling back so he could lap at the tip, laving his tongue across the smooth, sticky skin to rid it of the traces of Shiro's orgasm.

"I ... I was rough with you", the paladin explained, still adorably breathless after the first orgasm he'd reached thanks to another person. Pike just hummed and slurped up one last streak of come before pulling off with a very happy noise, licking his wet lips.

"Wanna know a secret?", he grinned up at the paladin whose eyes seemed just a little unfocused as he stared back down at the thief, letting out a curious hum. Pike glanced around the clearing as if he were afraid of someone overhearing and only turned back to Shiro when he hadn't seen anyone, stretching up so he was closer to the paladin's face.

"I like it rough", Pike whispered, tone conspiratorial, and it took Shiro a moment or two before a grin cracked across his face and he let out a deep groan. He fell to his knees right in front of Pike, one broad hand grabbing his chin, pulling him up and forward and then they were kissing.

Pike froze for a heartbeat, unsure what to do, how to react. But then Shiro boldly licked along the seam of his sensitive lips and he opened up without question or hesitation, flicking his tongue against the paladin's.

It was a rough kiss. Neither skilful nor refined but deep and honest with a lustful heat burning between them.

It wasn't hard for Pike to get lost in it, in the wet slide of Shiro's lips against his, the deep licks of that bold tongue that yearned to taste him so completely and didn't shy away from the lingering traces of come. It rubbed against the roof of his mouth and curled around Pike's tongue, traced the edges of his teeth and gave very special attention to the sharp fangs he found.

All the while Shiro was humming and moaning into Pike's mouth like he was ravaging the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted in his entire life. And alright, that did stroke his ego quite a bit.

Pike couldn't remember the last time anyone had kissed him this hungrily seconds after shooting a load into his mouth. Most guys he met were squeamish about these kinds of things but Shiro was absolutely shameless. It made him wonder what other things the upstanding servant of the light was craving...

They parted flushed and panting for breath, Shiro's one hand still grasping Pike's chin, the other curled around the back of his neck. He sighed deeply and leaned forward to rest his forehead against the thief's.

"You make me ... want to do filthy things", he admitted, breathless and quiet like it was his very own secret and Pike felt himself smirk, gaze focused on the dark eyes that seemed black in the moonlight.

"Tell me", he whispered back, hard cock twitching at the mere thought of all the wonderfully dirty things the paladin might want to do to him. But Shiro squirmed, biting his lip as he let his head fall to the side, sliding down to Pike's shoulder where he started mouthing at his neck. That wouldn't do.

"Tell me and I'll let you..."

That made Shiro pause and he panted a surprised, almost overwhelmed noise. His hands wandered down as well, stroking along Pike's shoulders and back to come rest on his waist. They were almost massive enough to reach all the way around and for some reason that made his cock throb. He'd always liked it when his partners were strong enough to literally break him apart.

"Don't say things like that", Shiro panted and it almost sounded desperate. Like he was barely clinging to his sanity. Pike wanted him to let go.

He snuck his arms around Shiro's neck, hands digging into the hard muscles covering his shoulder blades to rub them in a light massage.

"I mean it", he chirped, tilting his head to nuzzle at Shiro's temple. "We have to get you hard for round two somehow. I'm far from done with you."

The paladin paused, still hiding his face in the crook of Pike's neck like the shame of his own desire was just too much for him. Poor Shiro. Pike would free him from that soon enough.

"It's ... dirty...", he mumbled in a last effort to hide his true needs but the thief wouldn't let him. Not after they'd already had this much fun together. So he gave a tiny shrug, pursed his lips and chirped joyfully:

"Hey, you wanna know another secret?"

Shiro snorted a laugh and rose from his hideout. He was still flushed and gnawing on his lower lip but the corners of his mouth twitched upward as he shot a questioning glance at Pike.

"Let me guess, you like it dirty?"

"Exactly. Now hurry up and confess, paladin. We only got a few hours left until sunrise."

Another laugh, this one not stifled against his neck. Pike could make out some wrinkles creasing around Shiro's eyes and felt an odd pang of affection in his chest. Strange.

Shiro finished his laugh with a quiet sigh and nodded, more to himself than anyone else, before raising one hand to cup Pike's cheek. Brushing his thumb against plump lips he parted them carefully and Pike let him, curious where this might lead them. The finger glided along the row of his teeth until they stopped at one of his fangs, thumbing at it carefully.

"You were incredible with your mouth", Shiro breathed, eyes focused on his own movement and the glint of Pike's teeth, so dangerous yet so gentle with him. "I ... I would like to use my mouth on you as well", he finally admitted. The thief frowned. That was it? The incredibly dirty fantasy he'd literally needed to coax the paladin into telling him? He wanted to voice his protest but before he could pull back Shiro continued.

"To ... prepare you for my ... I'd like to use my mouth on your..."

His courage seemed to run out halfway through the sentence but Pike's eyes were already gleaming as he understood just where the paladin was heading. He closed his lips around the prodding digit and hummed a deep noise as he sucked on it, then pulled off with a filthy smack.

"You want to eat my ass", he grinned and watched as Shiro crumbled in on himself once more, head falling back down to Pike's shoulder to hide his face in the crook of his neck.

"I ... I understand if you don't want to, it's..."

"Don't want to?", Pike cried out, grabbing both of Shiro's shoulders to shake him none too gently, to make him look back up. "I'd love to! Shiro, that's so hot, you have no idea!"

The paladin needed a while to process his reaction, staring blankly at him for a good few moments, blinking slowly, before his dark eyes lit up.

"You think so?", he asked, voice small but expression relieved and hopeful.

"Hell yeah! Come eat your heart out, big guy!", he grinned and watched Shiro break out in disbelieving laughter as well. The hand that had still been cupped around Pike's cheek wandered to come rest against the back of his neck, thumb stroking through his hair.

"You really do like it dirty", he mumbled and Pike gave a quick nod.

"Love it filthy", he agreed and let his grin grow just a bit sharper. "You gonna use that mouth on me or what?"

Shiro let out a dark, feral rumble and pulled Pike into another kiss that wasn't any less intense than the first one they'd shared, sending shivers of pleasure and need down his spine. But as much as he enjoyed the feeling of Shiro claiming his mouth with way more confidence than any virgin should possess, his cock was throbbing between his legs and he just wanted to get on with it already.

Maybe it had been a mistake to get the paladin off, maybe he should have kept teasing him instead to keep him just as needy, just as on edge as Pike himself was growing to be.

Before he could contemplate that thought much longer Shiro parted from him, chasing his taste with a quick tongue.

"Just ... give me a second...", he panted and Pike tilted his head to the side when the paladin let go of him and stood. This was the opposite of what he'd expected. He wanted the man to touch him more, not stop completely! The protest died in his throat though when he saw just where Shiro was headed.

He watched with interest as the paladin reached the pile of his discarded clothes and started rummaging through it, opening a small pouch and grabbing what looked like a metal tin before picking up his heavy cloak with a dramatic flutter. Striding back over towards the thief with a smile Shiro spread out the cloak right in front of him, running his hands across the soft material to get rid of any creases.

"Here", he said, voice low and sweet. "It is no soft bed in front of a cosy fire, but..."

The first impulse Pike felt was to laugh but he swallowed the sound before it could escape him. It didn't matter that he wasn't used to cosy beds anyway and got down and dirty more often in back alleys than in a warm room of an inn. He actually preferred it that way. But Shiro meant well and the gesture of him spreading out the large cloak to give him at least a little more comfort was ... well, it might just be the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him.

Pike had to swallow again but this time for a different reason.

"Thanks", he breathed, smiling up at the paladin who returned the look with an unfair tenderness. Especially considering Pike really, really wanted the man to wreck him and now there was this moment between them, small and fragile and way too precious.

"It's the least I could do", Shiro continued and oh no this was spiralling, Pike had to turn this around quickly before it warped into something different entirely, something he couldn't control.

So he purred a low, seductive noise and started crawling on the dark fabric Shiro had spread out just for him.

"No", he smirked, shoulders rolling and hips swaying as he moved. "The least you could do is get down here and do what you told me you'd do..." His tail flicked high into the air before curling invitingly over his upturned hips, legs sliding apart across the fabric, utterly shameless.

The noise Shiro let out at the sight almost sounded like a whimper, high and brainless as he circled around Pike, looking down on him in fascination.

"You are ... incredibly beautiful", the paladin breathed as he finally sank to his knees behind Pike, broad hands immediately coming down to cup his ass, squeeze his cheeks. The compliment made heat rise in Pike's cheeks and he bowed his back a little more as he bent down and placed his elbows on the ground, nuzzling his hot face into the cloak.

That had been a mistake. There were some awful smells caught in the fabric, stinging smoke and cold sweat and traces of blood that must have splattered on the paladin during one of the fights.

But below all that, below the reek of adventure was something warm and soft, something that reminded Pike of the welcoming safety of a candle lit cottage in the middle of the woods, of birdsong in the early hours of the morning when the sun was barely rising. It reminded him of new beginnings and returning home, of hope and light and honour and everything the man touching him stood for.

Pike closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into it with a shudder. If he were to indulge tonight he better enjoy every moment, soak up all he could get and open himself to every possibility. It was just one night, just one glorious fuck. So what if he enjoyed the paladin's scent? He'd be gone come tomorrow.

"Are you sure?", Shiro asked, kneading his ass with slow movements, like he wanted to commit the feeling and view to memory as accurately as possible. "I know my request is..."

"Takashi", Pike grunted and the paladin let out a hot noise of surprise. Interesting. "How many times do I have to tell you to eat my ass before you do it?"

A pause. Broad hands gliding across his skin and up the sides of his body before stroking back down in slow, soothing motions. His skin was still a little damp, the movements of Shiro's hands spreading the residual water and yet warming somehow. Before long his whole body was simmering with a pleasant heat.

"You're right. I shall begin."

It sounded so stern, so determined, almost like the paladin was swearing an oath and Pike had to muffle an amused snort against the soft material of the cloak. Never before had any of his partners announced any sexual activity with this much seriousness. It was hilarious and strange but somehow fit the man and was, now that Pike thought about it, even somewhat endearing. A warm prickle raced through his abdomen.

Before he could linger on the words for too long Shiro's hands were back on his ass, this time grabbing both cheeks and pulling them apart. The cool night air hit Pike's unprotected opening and he shuddered, yet his hips tilted upwards just a bit more, showing Shiro just how ready he was for this.

It had been a while since he'd last received this kind of treatment, had one of his partners work him with their lips and spread him open on their tongue. So even though he knew what was about to come he still jumped in surprised when he felt hot breath against his opening, fingers digging into the dark fabric below him.

It was a kiss at first. Nothing but a quick, sweet press of Shiro's dry lips against his hole. The paladin still let out a shuddering moan as he pulled back, quickly leaning in for a second kiss, this one a little lower. He kept peppering them around Pike's hole, some directly on it, others a little more to the sides or on his cheeks.

The whole time he was moaning breathlessly like he was receiving some kind of holy sacrament, greedy fingers digging into his cheeks and then, finally, there was some tongue.

It was one long, broad sweep from Pike's perineum all the way up to and across the entrance, slow and indulgent and so hot he couldn't help but shiver himself.

Considering Shiro had never done this before he sure knew how to build the tension just right. He went back to simple kisses after that, gently nipping at Pike's rim now and again, taking his time to drag soft lips along skin and explore as slowly and sweetly as he pleased. It was the most exquisite torture imaginable.

Soon Pike was twitching and twisting, shaking his hips restlessly so Shiro had to grab him harder, strong hands digging into his flesh to keep him still.

"Did you not remind me of the importance of patience mere minutes ago?", the paladin hummed, way too amused yet sounding breathless and needy himself. It was as satisfying to know as it was frustrating. If he wanted it this much as well, why was he making both of them wait?

"Yeah", Pike grumbled, rolling his tight shoulders and trying to keep still. "For a paladin maybe. I'm all about instant gratification, big guy."

"In that case..." Hot breath puffed against the sensitive skin of his opening, a thick thumb sliding down to sweep across it and make him whimper. "We really need to teach you some restraint."

Before Pike could protest or even react Shiro buried his face between his cheeks once more. This time, despite his words, starting to lave his tongue against the twitching opening. Pike yelped, body tensing before his muscles relaxed and he melted down against the filthy cloak with the strangely comforting smell he inhaled deeply.

It was a blessed feeling, hot and slick, the muscle so flexible and malleable as it licked and prodded at him without shame or reservation. There were broad swipes of tongue and tiny little licks as Shiro continued exploring, figuring out in which ways he could use his tongue to pull the sweetest reactions from Pike. Once in a while he sucked at the skin and oh, that sure was an interesting feeling that made Pike tremble, claws digging into the sturdy material of the cloak.

He was just about to really get into it when the paladin placed a gentle kiss right against his slowly relaxing hole and pulled back.

"What..." Before he could finish his question Shiro interrupted him, voice smooth and dark and burning like aged whiskey.

"Do you like it?"

Pike swallowed and twitched, excitement rising again as he felt that thumb swipe across his slick hole, gently prodding at the muscles.

"Yeah ... don't like that you stopped, why..." He trailed off, considering through the slowly setting haze of his arousal. Shiro had only ever fantasized about this, never done it himself. Maybe reality didn't quite live up to his expectations. "Do ... do you like it?"

The soft, careful prodding at his entrance came to a halt as Shiro let out a sharp breath. Something in Pike's stomach clenched tight but then the paladin was already speaking.

"I do. Very much so." And judging by his breathless, needy tone he was speaking the truth. "But I ... is there anything I can do to make it better for you?"

So that was the problem. Pike sighed as he stretched an arm forward and twisted languidly to look back at the paladin. There was an easy way to fix this.

"You're doing amazing, Takashi", he breathed and watched Shiro bite his lower lip. The skin around his mouth was glistening with spit and the look suited him, especially paired with the flush and his slightly dishevelled hair. A little wrecked, a little needy. They were both in for so much more.

"How about you keep going and I let you know how you're doing, hm?" If the inexperienced paladin needed him to be more direct, to show him his pleasure more clearly, there was nothing Pike would rather do. He loved being vocal and if that was what Shiro needed right now he'd love to deliver.

"That sounds wonderful", Shiro smiled, expression way too soft, so Pike shook his hips and let a nasty grin sneak onto his face.

"Now get back in there", he smirked, watched Shiro hesitate for just a moment before he swept his probing thumb out of the way and planted his face right between Pike's cheeks again.

The thief let out a low, needy moan at the first swipe of that curious tongue, relaxing back against the ground and spreading his legs just a bit wider.

"That's good", he breathed when Shiro started lapping again, alternating between quick, teasing flicks and long swipes, changing up speed and pressure like he'd been born for it. "So fucking wonderful, doing great baby..."

Shiro moaned against him, pressed his mouth harder against Pike's ass, tried to bury his face deeper as he let his tongue flick and glide. The vibrations against his hole made Pike sigh.

"Damn, look at you. You're a natural..."

It wasn't just a mindless compliment to make the paladin feel better about his skills and build his confidence. Shiro was good at this, a little clumsy but so very eager and needy, ready to bury his face deep between Pike's cheeks and lick him out without any hesitation or modesty, practically slobbering all over his skin. Pike revelled in all of it.

"How long did you want this, hm?"

Shiro groaned, tongue pressing against his opening to slowly, slowly ease inside. All the spit and the relaxing swipes of tongue had softened him quite a bit and made it easier for the smooth muscle to dip into him. Pike moaned sweetly and arched his back, clawing at Shiro's cloak.

"Bet it's been a long time...", he panted, savouring the pressure, the slick feeling of Shiro's tongue entering him. It couldn't get very deep but the invasion was erotic enough on it's own. "Bet you jerked off in your room ... thinking about the day you f-finally got to do this..."

Another deep, wanton groan. This time Pike could feel it _inside_ himself and it turned him just a little crazy. His cock jumped where it hang hot and heavy between his spread legs. He considered touching himself but held back. Maybe later. Now he needed to enjoy Shiro's surprising skills to the fullest.

The paladin thrust his tongue deep one last time before pulling back and pampering Pike's twitching hole with long, soothing licks.

"I have", he admitted, voice low and breath hot as he rested his heated face against Pike's ass for a moment, hands squeezing the muscles almost lovingly. "I imagined ... all kinds of things. Dirty, depraved things..." As if to demonstrate he moved to push his tongue back inside, licking deep before pulling back to mutter "You make me want to try all of them...", then diving right back in.

Pike moaned in delight, loud and shameless, back arching and cock dripping precome. Somewhere far in the back of his mind it occurred to him that he'd ruin the paladin’s cloak like this, drip and ultimately shoot all over it if they kept going like this. He giggled at the thought.

"So naughty", he teased, voice trembling as Shiro thrust his tongue deeper, starting up a quick, nimble rhythm that was occasionally halted when he sucked at the rim, slurping lewdly. "And that from, ah ... from a devout servant of the light. Let's do it, Takashi. Let's try all of your ... your filthy l-little fantasies..."

Shiro was panting against him now, tongue still working tirelessly and hands kneading his firm flesh. His technique grew a little more sloppy, tongue lapping and thrusting and laving as he worked Pike and himself in a needy frenzy. It was wet and messy, enough so that Pike could feel the spit dribble down his perineum and slide along his balls.

But Shiro still wasn't done. He let out a deep, rumbling moan before pulling back and rubbing a thumb across Pike's wet, loosened hole. And then he spit on it, spreading the additional moisture before forcing the tip of his thumb inside. Pike was relaxed enough to give way easily but he still cried out, body trembling at the sudden, lewd display.

"...have no idea, no idea what you're doing to me..." The paladin sounded breathless and scattered, thumb sliding deeper as he leaned over Pike's shivering body. "Wanted you so much, so much ... and you're just ... just offering yourself to me like ... like..."

The thief felt his eyes widen, body bowing back to press up against Shiro. What did the paladin mean, he'd wanted him? Since when? Oh this was a fun surprise...

"Like a desperate bitch in heat?", he suggested and felt Shiro jump in response, thumb pushing deeper, as far as it could go. The paladin's other hand came up to press against the ground right next to Pike's fingers, helping him keep his balance as he leaned down and nuzzled into his hair.

"Driving me crazy when you talk like that...", he moaned, low and needy, as his thumb started to wiggle around, to loosen the muscles even more and create space for what was to come. Pike's mouth was already watering at the mere thought of Shiro shoving that incredible dick of his inside but he'd need much more preparation before they could go there.

His tail flicked and swished until it escaped from between them and started teasing at Shiro's jaw, his cheeks.

"Good", he breathed and craned his neck so he could look at Shiro from underneath dark lashes. "Want you crazy for me, Takashi." The paladin still jumped at his given name, eyes wide and dark. "Want you wild, don't hold back on me baby..."

Shiro stared at him for a second before diving down and crushing their lips together. It was a filthy kiss, wet and sloppy, the angle awkward. Pike could taste his own bitter musk but he didn't mind, was far too excited about Shiro's complete shamelessness and his own ability to drive the man this far.

"No idea", Shiro gasped when they parted, "what you're doing to me..."

Pike grinned and licked his lips, staring up at the paladin, tail gliding down Shiro's neck almost affectionately.

"Then tell me", he purred and then gasped when Shiro shoved his thumb deep inside him once more. "I wanna know, tell me..."

Shiro paused, swallowed hard. Then he pressed another quick kiss to Pike's lips and started peeling away from him. Pike grumbled, he'd enjoyed feeling the paladin this close, having the broad, strong body blanket him, but he didn't voice his protests. Still Shiro's hand soothed along the side of his body, tracing the red marks on his skin as he mumbled low comfort.

Pike didn't understand why before he noticed the agitated twitching of his tail slow down. Betrayed by his own anatomy.

But of course Shiro had to pull back because a moment later he removed his thumb and replaced it with two of his thick fingers instead. The stretch was starting to burn now, not too uncomfortable just yet, Pike had come to enjoy much greater pain during some of his previous encounters. But he didn't think Shiro would be the kind of partner who enjoyed making him writhe with pain as much as pleasure.

His ears twitched backwards as he heard a noise he couldn't quite place, something low and tinny, but before he could try and understand what was happening Shiro took a few long, deep breaths and then he was talking again.

"You're the most exquisite creature I've ever seen", he breathed and it sounded rough, wanton, but still carried a strange sense of reverence. Pike swallowed, then cried out when the fingers inside him pushed deeper, filling him up to the second knuckle now. It burned but he revelled even in that, lifting his hips higher as an invitation.

"You make it hard ... so hard to control myself."

"Then don't. Let go f-for me…"

Shiro chuckled with honest amusement and Pike could just picture him shaking his head.

"I've wanted ... so many things. For so long. You have no idea what you're offering, Pike. I would destroy you." The thief believed every word but there was only needy excitement spreading through his chest as he whined and arched his back.

"Destroy me", he begged, rubbing his cheek against the soft, comforting fabric below. "Destroy me, Takashi."

"Pike..."

The fingers disappeared and the thief let out a high whine, twisting back to look at Shiro who leaned down to fill the emptiness with his tongue once more, lapping and licking greedily. The view of the paladin losing himself in the filthy act paired with the incredible feeling of that unfairly clever tongue made Pike's eyes cross, vision blurring.

But he also noticed the paladin was fiddling with something and soon gave his hole a parting kiss to touch his fingers back against it. This time they were cool and slick with something else than spit. Pike shivered and collapsed back against the ground.

"What..."

"It's an oil I use to coat my sword but we shall give it a new purpose tonight..."

Pike wanted to make some clever quip, say something funny, but his mind blanked momentarily at the incredibly smooth slide of Shiro's fingers into him. Before he knew it they were buried to the hilt, thick and warm and filling, moving slowly to get him used to the invasion.

Another thought crossed his mind and this one he managed to voice between pants and soft moans.

"You ... you know a lot ab-about this f-for ah ... for a virgin."

Shiro hummed as he started moving his fingers, thrusting them deep, then sliding them back, building a slow, languid rhythm.

"I had a few ... very interesting conversations during the last few months. And also I..." He paused, rhythm faltering as he wiggled his fingers, spreading them carefully. "I might have ... tried this on my own. A few times..."

Pike gasped, hot arousal pooling in his abdomen as the pictures flooded his mind. Shiro kneeling just like him on some uncomfortable bed, legs spread and fingers exploring himself as he tried to muffle any noises into his pillows. Or maybe he preferred it on his back, knees pulled to his chest and shirt between his teeth to keep himself from moaning too loudly.

He wondered if that meant Shiro would like to be fucked as well, if that was one of his many secret fantasies. And suddenly Pike wanted to. Wanted to take his time opening Shiro up on his fingers, maybe even his tongue, then push the bulky man down and give it to him good. Make him moan and beg and plead and come again and again.

But they only had this one night and were already on a different path so he kissed that idea goodbye as quickly as he'd welcomed it. Not today. Possibly not ever.

"Oh wow, that's hot", he panted instead and heard Shiro chuckle behind him while the paladin spread him slowly but surely on two fingers. Not that this would even come close, they still had a long way to go before the main event.

"There were a lot of long, lonely nights at the monastery..."

"Hmm, I can imagine...", he grinned into the fabric, inhaling the soothing scent as Shiro worked his fingers even deeper, twisting them. The other hand, broad and warm, settled in the small of Pike's back and made him bow his spine even more, chest resting against the ground as he raised his hips high.

"You are absolutely gorgeous", Shiro breathed, pure reverence on his tongue and Pike felt his cheeks flush with the sweet compliment alone. Only a paladin would praise him this sincerely after just having thrust a tongue up his ass.

"You ever ... fantasized about ... about something like this?"

"About taking a Tei'i in the middle of the woods? No. But..."

Before Shiro could finish that thought his fingers brushed the perfect spot inside Pike, making him whine high and breathy in his throat, head tipping back and fingers clawing at the cloak.

"There", he gasped, trying to keep still to make it easier for the paladin to find the spot again when he rubbed the pads of his fingers back and forth. "Right there Shiro, fuck..."

"Here?" Shiro's tone was quiet, breathless as he searched for Pike's sweet spot, needing a few tries before he brushed it again and made the thief jump and moan.

"Yes, yes..."

"Oh, the sounds you're making...", he hummed, sliding his fingers against the right place, using just the right pressure to tease without overwhelming Pike. "You'll drive me insane. But it does feel wonderful, doesn't it?"

It did, it felt perfect. A little too perfect, judging by the way Pike's cock was throbbing and leaking. As much as he wanted Shiro to keep going, to tease and rub his sweet spot until he came sobbing the paladin's name ... they had bigger plans tonight. So he clenched his hands into tight fists, grit his teeth and shook his head.

"S-stop", he whimpered and it physically pained him to feel the perfect movements of Shiro's fingers come to a sharp halt. "I need ... give me more, Takashi. Fill me more."

Shiro grunted, unable to resist pressing the pads of his fingers against that spot once more before he pulled them out. It was torture, losing the wet slide, the teasing pressure of those fingers, but they returned before Pike could really start to miss them.

"I will remember", Shiro rumbled as he pressed the tips of three fingers inside, making Pike open up for him with a deep shiver, "when I'm fucking you."

Whatever he'd expected to come out of that sentence, this wasn't it. The thief bit his lip against a hot moan, eyes crossing at the rough sound of the words, the erotic image they painted into his head. Shiro holding him down as he pumped that thick cock into him, grinding it back and forth to let it drag right across Pike's sweet spot, fucking him right into incoherency.

"I will find it and I will make you sing again..." It was a promise that Pike felt sparking in his bones, making him shiver before he slumped forward. The stretch of Shiro's fingers was getting more intense now, the rising tide of pain mingling with the pleasure crackling down his spine and warming him from the inside.

"Please..." One of his hands uncurled from the thick, soft cloak and reached back, slapping against the skin of Shiro's thigh before digging his claws into it. The paladin grunted, thrust his fingers deeper, and Pike whined.

"Please mhhh ... More..."

"Oh..." The sigh was soft, so fond and surprised, and Shiro started rubbing his hand up and down the tantalizing dip of Pike's spine in slow, caring movements. "You are beautiful when you plead like this..."

Of course. Of course he enjoyed begging. Pike dug his teeth into his lower lip, biting back a grin as he shook his hips and melted just a little more under the soothing touches. He'd give the paladin more if he liked it this much, he'd give the paladin everything.

Before that thought could utterly terrify him, Pike rubbed his cheek against the cloak and let out a deeply pleased sigh.

"Takashi", he whined, claws scratching along the paladin's thigh. "Takashi you ... oh, you make me feel so, so good..."

"Yes?" The syllable was thick with need and Pike's eyes rolled back when the man grazed his prostate again, even though it was less purposeful this time.

"Yes, oh yes ... please don't stop, please, it's so ... I feel..."

"You feel?", Shiro rasped, voice dark as he wiggled his fingers deeper and started spreading them. The additional stretch made Pike cry out, claws digging into the paladin's thigh but Shiro didn't seem to mind. "How do you feel, gorgeous?"

Pike's cheeks were burning. Nobody had ever called him beautiful or gorgeous during a fuck. Hot and sexy, shameless slut, all things he'd heard before and absolutely revelled in, but gorgeous ... gorgeous made him squirm. He hid his embarrassment by burying his face against the cloak, inhaling deeply. The unpleasant notes had almost disappeared and now all that was left was the soft, welcoming smell of the paladin.

"I f-feel ... feel so full", he finally forced out, breathless and needy as Shiro kept fucking him on those thick fingers, free hand coming to grab his hip to help keep him more steady.

"I know", the paladin sounded unfairly pleased as he thrust his fingers deeper, all the way up to the knuckles. "I'll fill you up even more, stretch you nice and wide until you're ready for my cock. You'll be so pretty..."

"Sh-Shiro...", Pike gasped, eyes wide as small, needy noises were wrung out of him with every thrust of those fingers. It seemed like somewhere between asking to eat his ass, all bumbling and blushing, and proclaiming to make Pike writhe on his cock, Shiro had gained some confidence. And it was absolutely glorious.

Whatever Pike had done to help this development along, whether it was the praise or the begging or simply falling apart between those eager hands, he didn't intend on stopping until he found out just how many secrets the paladin was still hiding from him. Surprisingly hot dirty talk skills couldn't be everything the man kept holding back.

"You relax so quickly", Shiro hummed, more to himself than Pike, fingers pumping slow and deep. "What an eager little kitten..."

Anyone else would have gotten vehement protest after that but for some reason Pike didn't mind as much when Shiro said it in such a sweet, loving way. Strangely, the nickname even made a pleasant warmth sink into his stomach, tail curving and curling as if to agree.

So Pike just let out a sigh, eyelids fluttering closed as he nuzzled into the soft cloak just a bit more, inhaling the soothing scent deeply.

"Please", he hummed, tone almost dreamy with how light he felt, almost floating. "Please Takashi, I want you..."

"Already?" He could hear the doubt in the single word and his brows twitched at not having his request met immediately. But Shiro hummed a few soft noises, stroking his hip with a thumb, before slowly pulling his fingers out. "Let's try one more, beautiful. I don't want to hurt my precious boy..."

"You won't ... ahh..."

When Shiro plunged four fingers back inside the stretch wasn't more than Pike could take but the movements were much quicker than expected, rougher than before and carrying a kind of impatience that made him smirk. So Shiro wanted it, too. But of course he did. They were both hungry for this.

"How does that feel?", Shiro growled, breathless and wanton and he stretched Pike wide, loosening the muscles and sliding his slick fingers deep with every push. But beneath all the urgency there was still an underlying care that made Pike feel all soft inside. It was the way Shiro kept his movements smooth, and tested the give before going deeper, how he seemed so attuned to every twitch of Pike's body, every hitched breath and quiet noise.

"F-feels good", Pike moaned, crying out when Shiro rubbed along his prostate once more. he couldn't even tell if it was on purpose or not. "Feels ... please..."

He could feel Shiro shudder at the plea, movements of his hand slowing down before he spread his fingers apart as wide as possible, the stretch burning exquisitely.

"Think you can take my cock now?" The tone made it sound like Shiro was begging himself, like he couldn't wait to fill Pike up just like Pike couldn't wait to be stuffed by him. But the slide of his fingers was slick and easy. He'd been right, Pike was relaxing quickly, practised and eager as he was.

So Pike bit his lip and gave a sharp nod.

"Yeah", he breathed, moaning softly. "Yes, please ... fuck, I need it. Please give me your cock Shiro, please..."

"So pretty when you beg..." Shiro pulled his fingers out slowly, wiping some excess lubricant around Pike's hole before letting go of him. The following sounds, wet and dirty, seemed like he was slicking up his length to prepare himself as best he could for Pike's poor little hole that was about to take the pounding of a lifetime. If Pike had any say in it.

A moment later his breath hitched audibly when the wide tip of Shiro's cock nudged against his well prepared hole.

"Yes, yes please...", Pike sighed, claws trying to urge Shiro to thrust forward and inside, to fill him up. But instead of giving them both what they wanted Shiro let his cock slip, rubbed it teasingly against the slick opening, back and forth. Then he slid over it completely and rested his cock in the dip between Pike's cheeks.

Grabbing them with both hands and pressing them together he squeezed his dick between them, sliding back and forth. The feeling was so raw and dirty and surprising it made Pike splutter helplessly. He could feel the drag of Shiro's thick length against his fluttering hole but had no chance to get it inside himself, no chance to twist or wiggle when Shiro grabbed his cheeks like this and rubbed himself between them.

Unsure what to make of the situation he fought himself up on his elbows and shot a dazed glance over his shoulder.

Shiro's lower lip was caught between his teeth, face flushed deeply and expression almost reverend as he stared down at Pike's ass, at his own length sliding along the crack, squeezed between the pert cheeks.

"Sh-Shiro", Pike panted, want burning brighter in his abdomen the longer he went without that dick up his ass. But the paladin only hummed and blinked slowly. "Takashi ... Takashi please, I..."

"You're so hot...", the paladin breathed and Pike wondered if he'd even heard him. "Think I could ... could come from this alone."

And alright, that idea _was_ pretty hot. Shiro just mindlessly rutting against him until he came all over Pike's back in long, messy spurts. Broad hands sliding over his back, spreading the mess and rubbing it into his skin...

But no, this wasn't what either of them really needed and Pike was done waiting.

He squirmed, testing the give of Shiro's hands only to then, suddenly, buck his hips and pull away from the paladin, crawling forward and then flipping around to look at Shiro who seemed dazed and confused. His broad hands were still hovering in the air, cock bobbing up and down, shiny with lubricant.

"Pike, what..."

"Enough", the thief growled and moved to balance on his toes, crouching down and ready to pounce. "Sit down."

Shiro followed the low command without hesitation, sitting back on his heels. His posture was straight, almost like he was standing at attention, a silent strength in the way he held his body, hands resting on his knees and eyes wide.

"Somebody really needs to teach you when to stop teasing...", Pike smirked, a cheeky lightness in his voice as he crawled forwards. But Shiro swallowed nervously, blinking a few times.

"Oh, I ... I'm sorry, I didn't..."

Pike interrupted the unnecessary rambling by climbing right into the paladin's lap, pushing the hands aside and wrapping his own arms around Shiro's neck.

"I was messing with you. But I am getting impatient."

"Sorry..."

"Stop apologizing." Pike wrapped a hand around Shiro's slick cock that was standing up for him so prettily. "You know what I'm gonna do?", he asked even as he was getting into position, rising up to move in even closer.

Shiro didn't quite answer, only let out a shaky breath as he watched Pike handle his dick and move to hover just above it, holding it steady with one hand.

"I'll ride you, big guy. Just sit down on that fat dick and take what you didn't wanna give me. How's that sound?"

The paladin let out a low whine, hands coming up to grab Pike's hips where they hovered just above his dick. He didn't try to pull him down or push him away, though. Simply held on and let Pike decide on the pace.

"I wanted to give you ... everything", he rasped instead of answering the question and he sounded honest and sweet, enough so to make Pike pause for a moment. "Will give you everything. But please, if you want to, ride me..."

"That's what I thought", the thief grumbled and then he positioned himself to nudge the tip of that glorious cock against his opening and started sinking down.

He hissed when the broad tip breached him, so thick and wide, wider than Shiro's fingers had been stretching him open. But it wasn't painful, not more than he could take, at least, and so he lowered his hips even more. Heat was rolling over his body in waves the lower he sank, the more he took in, the delicious feeling of Shiro spearing him open making him mewl after what could only be about half the length.

"Pike", Shiro breathed, squeezing his hips but still not trying to make him move in either direction. "Pike..."

The thief moaned sweetly, one arm still wrapped around Shiro's neck as he leaned back a little and changed the angle. It made the pressure a little more bearable and he sank deeper. One of Shiro's arms came to wrap around his back, giving him more stability.

"'m good", he gasped, still sinking downward even as the burn tipped into uncomfortable and the pressure became harder and harder to take. Shiro was just so damn big…

It was glorious.

"I'm fine I just ... I..."

"I know", Shiro's voice trembled but his hands were steady and sure as he held Pike, supported him without pressuring him further. "I know, beautiful. Take your time."

The words were sweet enough to help Pike push himself the last bit, hips lowering to take Shiro to the base in a slow but steady slide. When he'd accomplished his goal and was sitting back in Shiro's lap, feeling those powerful thighs against his ass, Pike shuddered and wrapped both arms around Shiro's neck, slipping forward and pushing their bodies together.

He was hot all over, sweat breaking out on his skin, making Shiro's hand on his hip slip before he grabbed harder, kept holding Pike steady and sure.

The paladin himself looked ... breathtaking. The flush had spread to his ears and down his neck to his chest, his jaw was hanging open as he panted for breath and his eyes were heavily lidded and glossed over, like he couldn't believe what was happening but didn't dare question it. Before Pike could stop himself he hummed.

"You look so good right now", he grinned, one hand coming up to slide through the closely cropped hair at the back of Shiro's neck, then higher into the longer, softer strands.

"Me?" Shiro smiled, soft and sweet and it made something in Pike's stomach flip. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. "You should see yourself. Most beautiful thing I've ever seen..."

Pike's ears twitched backward as he pulled up his shoulders on instinct, tried to shield himself from embarrassment. Shiro was way too nice to him, paying him compliments like that while balls deep in Pike's ass.

Most guys would just grunt something about how fucking hot he was and then slap his ass to get him to move. Maybe a few of the girls he'd been with were a little sweeter, told him how good he looked fucking them. But Shiro's utterly shameless honesty? That was new for him and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

So he didn't and instead started rocking back and forth in Shiro's lap, giving them both a little more stimulation while he got used to the feeling of being speared open like this.

Shiro's eyes crossed and he groaned, whole body shivering as he pulled Pike closer and started slowly, carefully rolling his hips into the movements.

"Oh this is ... it feels so good", he hummed, already melting at the soft sway. Pike grinned when he imagined how the paladin must react when they really got to it. He looked forward to riding him even more now.

"About to feel even better", Pike grinned and even though the stretch was still on the verge of overwhelming he rocked his hips a little harder.

"Oh Pike...", Shiro gasped, fingers digging into his skin as he pulled the thief even closer, pressing their bodies together. They were so close Pike's cock got trapped between them, rubbing slick and wet against the hard planes of Shiro's abdomen. The sudden friction after being neglected for so long made Pike whine pathetically, twitching and thrusting forward to savour the slow grind.

Shiro shuddered but kept him close, bodies sliding against another as the thief rocked his hips. His tail flicked upward to swish back and forth over Shiro's hand that lay splayed against his shoulder blade. It was a soothing and strangely affectionate move that happened almost completely without Pike's permission. But he was way too preoccupied to stop himself or his traitorous tail to do what felt good at the moment.

Whether that be squeezing down on the massive intrusion, rutting forward against Shiro or seeking and giving comfort with a few cheeky swishes of his tail.

"How ... how do you feel?", Shiro rasped, lips brushing against Pike's cheek as the paladin leaned forward to nuzzle him. Pike wasn't sure how to answer the question, mouth dry and mind reeling, so he simply nodded and forced himself to swallow.

The uncomfortable burn was starting to lessen the more friction his cock got, the harder he rocked forward to thrust against Shiro's abs that were slick with his precome by now and way too perfect for rutting into. Maybe...

"Touch me", he whispered, fingers grabbing for the hand that was still curled around his hip to pull it away and shove it between them instead. "But you ... you n-need to stop when I ... when I tell you."

Shiro pulled away just enough so they could look at each other, he was flushed beautifully, lips parted and glistening, but his eyes were deep and honest as he nodded with a strangely serious air.

"Always", he promised and something inside Pike melted. He had to swallow. But then Shiro's hand wrapped around his weeping cock and every thought about the disarming honesty and unquestioned respect radiating from the other man was wiped away by the explosive pleasure brought by the squeeze of his fingers.

Pike cursed under his breath, head tipping back as he rolled his hips up into Shiro's grip, muscles relaxing even more around the thick cock stuffing him.

Shiro's fingers were still for a moment or two, simply curling around his cock, squeezing lightly. But then, when Pike was about to tell him to do something, anything, they started to move.

Pike shuddered, falling forward against Shiro's strong body, unsure what to do with the sudden pleasure while his tail lashed around wildly. The paladin's fingers were slow at first, pumping up and down in languid strokes that weren't quite tight enough but still managed to make Pike's mind stutter to a complete halt.

Then a thumb came to swipe across the tip and Shiro let out a surprised noise, repeating the motion more slowly and making Pike whimper, hips twitching and muscles squeezing around the intrusion of the paladin's dick. With the pain almost forgotten it felt absolutely wonderful.

"Oh", Shiro breathed and uncurled his fingers to run just the tips up and down the cock, exploring the shape that was, Pike knew, a little different from his own with the tapered tip and the slight but noticeable ridges along the underside.

"I ... I’ve never..."

Pike bit his lip and squirmed helplessly as Shiro's fingers kept gliding up and down his length, brushing across the sensitive dips and swiping across the tip to spread the precome that was dripping from his slit.

"It's just ... it's just a dick", he forced out when the teasing touches paired with the pressure of still being spread open became too much. He did like Shiro's reaction, liked that the paladin seemed so fascinated and pleased with what he'd found, at least judging by the awed look on his face.

But he'd just gotten used to Shiro's massive cock inside him and would really like to start having some fun with it just about now.

"Nothing special..."

Shiro hummed like he'd heard him but the words didn't really seem to register. Or maybe he was just enjoying torturing Pike with his cute but almost unbearable exploration. He had to do something or his brain would melt for good.

"I wanna ride you", Pike panted and that finally pulled Shiro from his haze and made his eyes snap back up, fingers curling around his cock like he needed something to hold on to.

"O-okay...", he stuttered like the mere concept was overwhelming and if that wasn't the most adorable thing. Pike smirked.

He used his arms around Shiro's neck to help pull himself up, raising his hips to let the length slide out of him slowly, letting them both feel every inch.

Pike stilled his hips when about half of Shiro's length had slipped out, thighs already quaking with the strain of holding himself up when all he wanted to do, all a needy little part of him screamed for, was to melt into Shiro's arms and let the man take him apart. But that would come later. Maybe.

For now he needed to explore this on his own terms, at his own pace. He needed to figure out how fast he could take Shiro because there was no doubt in his mind he'd take everything in the end. Everything the man could give him. Pike was greedy like that.

Shiro blinked slowly, looked up at him with hazy eyes. Like he was observing a miracle and feared any wrong move would break the moment and make it disappear. But that was fine for now. Perfect, even. Pike found himself liking the way he was watched, So intense and full of admiration. Shiro could take part and break him later, make him love every single second. For now Pike was in control though and he'd make good use of Shiro's momentary restraint.

"Feeling good?", he asked, voice rough and teasing, and watched Shiro fight his way back through the haze. Wide, dark eyes blinked slowly, pale throat working to swallow before the paladin nodded. There were no words added but Pike didn't care much. He just squeezed down around the perfect length inside as he let himself sink back into Shiro's lap.

Pike grinned and repeated the movement, a little faster this time. It was stiff at first, the way he raised his hips and let them sink down and he couldn't even blame it completely on Shiro's sheer girth. It had been a while since he'd last ridden a guy like this. But Pike was nothing if not determined to blow Shiro's mind so he clenched his teeth, shifted his hands to grab the paladin's shoulders, and started working his hips like he was getting paid for it.

Shiro gasped when Pike started finding his rhythm, slowly but surely picking up speed as he figured out just how to roll his hips to make Shiro's jaw drop and his eyes cross while savouring every inch filling him up.

He cursed when he shifted the angle and the blunt head of Shiro's cock grazed his sweet spot, making his body twitch and tremble. Not yet, Pike decided as he scooted forwards, pushing their bodies together with a lewd smirk. He probably wouldn't be able to keep himself from coming too early if that perfect dick started pounding him there already. So he shifted around and continued his journey to make Shiro lose is mind.

"Oh ... oh god...", Shiro mumbled, fingers digging into Pike's back who couldn't help but grin down at the overwhelmed paladin.

"Better than ah ... better than g-getting your dick sucked, hm?"

But Shiro shook his head with a breathless laugh, pulling Pike just a little closer so they were pressed against another, skin on skin. So warm and slick with sweat.

"I can't ... both is good, both is..."

Pike clenched down around him just to hear him stutter and trail off into a low moan.

"It's okay", he promised, leaning forward to nuzzle his cheek against Shiro's and let his breath wash against the paladin's ear while he worked his hips with more and more confidence, finding into a rhythm that had both of them gasping. "Just ... just let me make you feel good..."

"Pike, I..."

"Shhhh", he soothed, pressing kisses against that sharp cheekbone. "I know. You can fuck me, too. Do whatever you ... whatever you wanna do to me. But ... But let me have this. For now."

As wonderful and satisfying as the stretch was by now Pike still feared he might break in half if Shiro let loose whatever was boiling inside him just yet. He needed more time, needed to find his footing before he could give in completely and find out where the paladin wanted to take them.

Shiro nodded, so easy to convince, so quick to let Pike control what was going on and trusting his judgement blindly. It was ... sweet. Charming. All those things the other man was.

It made Pike shift his hips and sink down on that cock with a pride and self assurance he was usually just faking but now he felt it burn bright and true. And just when he sped up the rhythm, made both of them gasp with pleasure, Shiro seemed to remember his hand was still curled around Pike's dick.

He squeezed the length carefully, made the thief shudder and moan but the rhythm didn't falter. In fact it gained more momentum, became just a bit quicker and rougher as Pike bounced in Shiro's lap.

"Is this okay?", Shiro asked, so breathy and considerate Pike almost laughed, a warm fondness spreading though his chest and all the way into his fingertips as he started grinding his hips down, taking Shiro's cock deep.

He nodded because the touch did feel amazing, even if he had to be careful about not coming too early if the paladin kept this up. But then again he'd promised to stop as soon as Pike told him to.

"Yeah", he gasped, claws digging into Shiro's shoulder and getting a low, heated grunt from the paladin. "Touch me, Takashi…"

And touch him the paladin did. It was a little awkward at first, a little clumsy, the way his fingers slipped as they tried to move with the rhythm Pike set. But even that was starting to grow on the thief, the over-eager effort Shiro put into everything they did. And when, after a short struggle, Shiro started to fall back into the rhythm much easier, fingers gliding up and down Pike's length in a delicious slide, there was a warmth in his chest that came way too close to pride.

"Yeah, like that", he gasped, rolling his hips smoothly down to take the paladin's cock, then up into the movement of those fingers. Pike savoured the burn in his thighs, the heat of pleasure ringing through his body, flaring brighter whenever he sank down to let the whole length of Shiro's thick cock slide inside.

It was then that the paladin started to get even more curious, twisting his wrist to rub across the tapered tip of Pike's cock. The thief whined and shivered, goosebumps racing down his arms at the unexpected stimulation that was just teetering on the edge of too much. But by some miracle or another Shiro stopped before it drifted from sweet torture into real pain and he managed to catch himself, breathing hard and hips stilling for a moment.

"Was ... was that alright?", the paladin asked, trying and succeeding to catch Pike's gaze with those deep, dark eyes that were bordering on concerned even now that the thief was sitting on his cock. Unbelievable. Pike shook his head.

"Good", he breathed, voice sounding rough and breathless. He swallowed. "Really good, just ... not too much..."

Not giving Shiro a chance to reply Pike steeled himself once more and started moving again. The roll of his hips was more forceful now, sinking down on Shiro's cock faster and harder. He'd explored enough, gotten used to the impressive shape of that dick and now it was time to ride it with true purpose. It was time to show Shiro just how good fucking him could be.

The paladin groaned as Pike picked up speed, the arm around his back holding on even tighter as the hand wrapped around him fumbled.

"'s okay", Pike panted, reaching down to curl his fingers around Shiro's wrist and pull it away. It had just started getting really good and he'd love to enjoy those fingers a little more but he couldn't risk shooting early. He'd promised both of them an absolutely incredible fuck. Shiro deserved it after all these years of fantasizing, he deserved to have at least some of his many needs fulfilled, if they couldn't get to all of them in one night alone.

"Just ... just feel. Just enjoy..."

Shiro let out a deep, rumbling laugh that ebbed away into a growl.

"Oh I am", he promised and then reached up with his free hand to grab Pike's jaw. The touch was slick with the precome that still clung to Shiro's fingers but the thief didn't mind. No, it actually excited him, how little regard the paladin had for these things, how filthy he was without even trying to be.

Shiro pulled him into a kiss so deep and rough it made Pike's hips stutter and fall into a slow grind as he let himself melt against the man who was thrusting his tongue down his throat without any hesitation, claiming his mouth as thoroughly as he had Pike's entire body.

When they parted Pike was reeling, gasping and wiggling with need burning bright in his veins.

"Aren't your legs getting tired?", Shiro asked and Pike was about to boast how he could go for hours if he wanted to, when the tone clicked. This wasn't the concern Shiro had shown him earlier. Of course it still seemed like the paladin was very invested in his well-being but there was something else in his voice, something deep and rumbling. Something hungry.

So Pike swallowed and gave a timid nod, curious to see where this was going. He played it up a notch when he slumped forward against Shiro's chest, ears drooping as he nuzzled into him.

"A bit", he admitted, even though it wasn't quite true. But judging by the way Shiro's breath hitched and he wrapped both arms around his back protectively it seemed to work as intended. His tail swished to curl around Shiro's waist, returning the embrace as best he could with his arms wrapped around the paladin's shoulders.

"You are so wonderful Pike, make me feel so good", Shiro rumbled, one of his hands carding through the thief's hair and scratching at the base of one ear. "But why don't you let me take care of you now, gorgeous?"

Pike trembled and it wasn't all for show. He wiggled until he could lean back enough to blink at Shiro, eyes wide and expression sweet with his lips parted and his brows furrowed just so. He could see it working, could see Shiro gnawing on his lower lip. The cock inside him twitched with interest.

"Would you?", he asked, voice breathy and pleading as he moved his hips in a subtle roll that drove him as insane with want as it did Shiro. "Would you please take care of me?"

For a second Shiro was frozen, expression still and subtle movements of his body coming to a halt. Then he let out a deep, rumbling growl and darted forward to crash their lips together once more. The kiss was so passionate, so deep and sloppy, that Pike felt himself melt even further, shaking apart right into Shiro's arms who held him so close and warm it made Pike's insides bubble over with something hot and needy.

Shiro caught his lower lip between careful teeth and pulled back with a deep noise before letting go. Pike squirmed.

"Oh, trust me beautiful, I'll take such good care of you. You just keep telling me what you like, hm?"

Pike nodded quickly, claws digging into Shiro's skin as he wiggled to try and get those intense, hot sensations in his abdomen under control.

"I promise! Just ... just please Takashi, I need..."

The paladin silenced him with another kiss, this one a little softer but still intense enough to make Pike scramble for more, chasing after Shiro's lips even when he tried to pull back. What was wrong with him?

"I know", Shiro rasped when Pike finally got himself under control and ended the kiss, still hovering close, still wanting to lean in for more. "I know what you need..."

With that the paladin started to shift, grabbed Pike's legs and directed them to wrap around his waist, then hooked his arm underneath one knee and pulled it close, holding it steady. At first Pike was confused, unsure where this was going. But then Shiro grinned and told him to hold on tight.

Pike's stomach flipped when Shiro shifted his weight and started to get to his feet with slow and controlled movements, balancing Pike effortlessly in his arms. His stomach flipped again but this time because of how incredibly hot this was. And he was doing this, rearranging Pike in a way that made it easier to hold him up, finding a steady stance and securing his grip on the thief, without his cock slipping out.

"Holy shit", Pike cursed, leg squeezing tight around Shiro's waist, holding onto his shoulders for dear life while his tail was flicking from left to right with obvious agitation. "Can ... can you ... like this..."

Shiro gave a lazy smile, obviously satisfied with how he'd scared Pike almost to death only to make him even hornier than he'd been before.

"I think so, yes. Holding you isn't too exhausting."

Of course it wasn't, the man was built like one of the gods the southern tribes worshipped. He could probably carry Pike around all day without as much as breaking a sweat. And wasn't that another exciting thought...

"Do it", Pike grinned, shifting a little to make sure he was being held safely and securely. Shiro's cock rubbing against his inside as he moved was just another nice bonus. "Fuck me, come on big guy..."

Shiro growled a low, indulgent noise, secured his grip on Pike's body, fingers digging into his back and ass, and then he started to move.

Pike wasn't ashamed of the surprised yelp he let out, not all too much at least. Shiro's thrust was slow and experimental but it still came as a surprise, the feeling so strange and out of his control after being in charge, being allowed to play with that dick and sink down on it however he liked.

Now Shiro was holding him up, nothing to lean against or rest on, nothing to give him any kind of leverage. Pike was at the paladin's mercy, utterly and completely. The thought scared as much as it aroused him. It was what he'd wanted, after all, being taken by the man, feeling his raw strength and control. And yet...

"You're thinking too much", the paladin rasped as he settled into a slow rhythm of shallow thrusts, giving them both time to get used to the rapid change. "Let go, I will take care of you. I swear it." It was so sweet and honest Pike could have kicked himself for even allowing something as stupid and irrational as fear to rise.

Shiro was the sweetest guy he'd ever slept with, respectful and considerate and kind. If Pike could let go with anyone, if he could give himself to someone and surrender like he was doing right now, the paladin would be the safest option he'd ever gotten. He'd done stranger, more depraved and dangerous things with people he'd known half as well who weren't nearly as trustworthy as Shiro.

So Pike swallowed and relaxed more into Shiro's hold, trusting the paladin to keep him safe before giving a tiny nod.

"Very good", Shiro praised and the simple words did something with Pike he couldn't explain, set off a fire in his chest and his groin, made his heart leap and his cock twitch. Shiro smiled and nuzzled his cheek.

"Beautiful", he breathed and then his grip tightened and he gave a deep, hard thrust up into Pike's relaxed, willing body. The thief cried out loud enough to make his voice echo back at them from between the trees, feathers rustling as some kind of bird took off with a disgruntled flutter.

"I'll fuck you now, Pike", Shiro grunted, grinding his hips deep and hard up into Pike's hole that was fluttering and clenching without his control. "I'll fuck you good and hard and make you sing so beautifully. I'll break you and you will love it."

"Yes, yes please, oh fuck please…"

Even though he was still tilted off balance, was so far removed from what he'd thought this encounter would be like - especially after having heard abut Shiro's level of experience - he still knew the paladin would keep him safe and make him feel absolutely amazing.

"Relax", Shiro rumbled, grinding his hips slowly against Pike's ass while holding him steady with little to no effort. The thief felt his stomach flip at the show of strength, the casual sound of that deep voice.

"Shiro", Pike grinned, loosened his grip on those strong, broad shoulders and giving even more of his weight over to the man keeping him up. "I promise I've ... I've never been this relaxed in my entire life." Of course that was a lie but Pike was as relaxed as he was likely to get and he was more than ready for whatever the paladin was about to give him.

Or at least that's what he thought until Shiro grunted a low laugh and pulled out, slow and sweet, only to ram his cock back up into him without patience or mercy. Pike cried out again, utterly shameless under the pleasure Shiro was giving him. It was a good thing the paladin had such a secure grip on him, was holding him up this easily, because Pike could already feel his strength draining, body going lax and pliant with another, even harder thrust.

"Still relaxed?", Shiro laughed as he yanked Pike down onto his cock once more, movements without rhythm or finesse but carrying so much raw power, so much need and desire, Pike found himself whining.

"Y-yeah...", he stuttered out, head falling back and lips parting around a high moan as Shiro started fucking him.

Reality blurred around them, the edges of the dark canopy high above them bleeding into the blue of the night sky, little pinpricks of stars shimmering and the full moon cold and bright where it hang amidst the darkness.

The quiet sounds of the forest around them, the low murmur of the stream, the earthy, mossy, damp scents of grass and trees, it all seemed to melt away as Pike's entire being focused in on the man holding him up like it was nothing, hips snapping into him to wring raw, desperate noises from his throat.

"You even sound beautiful, kitten", Shiro purred and it wasn't even the slightest bit breathless as he kept fucking into Pike, slowly but surely finding into a rhythm that made both of them let out honest, desperate noises. This time Pike didn't even consider protesting, he just let the endearment wash over him, allowed it to ignite a hot fire in his abdomen that burned slow and satisfying.

On the next thrust he let out a desperate wail, claws digging into Shiro's shoulders. If the paladin liked the way he sounded he'd make more of those noises, give the man everything he wanted if he just kept going like this, kept fucking him good and hard.

After a few more moments of blinding pleasure Shiro's hands started slipping and he paused to readjust his grip, tilting Pike back to balance him in his arms. The thief complied without any protest, just leaned back into the renewed hold, trusting Shiro to keep him safe.

"So beautiful, so good for me..." The words were low and raspy, more Shiro talking to himself than to Pike but they still stoked the fire burning in his abdomen and made him squirm happily. "Letting me do this to you..."

Pike sighed, claws gliding down Shiro's shoulders to wrap around his biceps. They left faint traces of blood in their wake.

"Oh Takashi, you can ... you can do so, so much more to me..."

The paladin closed his eyes, took a deep breath as he shifted Pike in his arms to gain more stability. The movement let his cock drag against Pike's inner walls in a slow, delicious grind and the thief hummed a happy noise. His dick was leaking helplessly, precome pooling against his skin and dripping down his balls.

"Don't ... don't say things like that", the paladin repeated once more but now there was something wild in his voice, something dark and hungry as he started grinding his hips again. He was hitting Pike's sweet spot like this. The angle wasn't perfect, wasn't enough for more than a teasing brush here or there but it still made goosebumps race down Pike's arms, hole quivering and muscles twitching.

"It's true", he gasped and dug his claws into Shiro's arms who only growled and allowed it. "It's true, Takashi. Fuck me ... fuck me however you want but please ... please..."

The paladin swallowed hard, then pulled back to give another thrust, a little more shallow, a little faster. He shifted his weight, did it again.

"Please what, kitten?"

Pike wailed helplessly as his sweet spot was grazed again and bright shapes started dancing in his vision, pleasure prickling down into his curled toes.

"Please don't stop!", he begged and writhed, trusting Shiro to hold him which, of course, he did without protest or problems.

There was a pause, short and breathless, and then Shiro was fucking him again, faster and just as deep as before, shoving his cock all the way into Pike's helpless body over and over again.

Pike cried out in pleasure, writhing and moaning as the paladin found back into his pace, fucking him with even more confidence and abandon now

"Just like that", Shiro slurred, finally just as affected as Pike was. "Sing for me ... sing for me, gorgeous..."

Pike let out the loudest scream of the night, loud enough to surely carry even to the camp of their companions but he didn't care. All he cared about was Shiro, Shiro's secure grip on his writhing body, Shiro's thick cock spearing into his abused hole, Shiro's deep grunts and heady, welcoming scent.

Shiro's hips stuttering, Shiro's knees knocking together as he kept fucking Pike with a crazy, hungry look, practically devouring the thief with his eyes.

"I need to...", he gasped, choked on his own words as he kept drilling into Pike. "I ... I need..."

"Yeah", Pike nodded, blurry vision focusing on Shiro's sweaty, flushed, gorgeous face. "Whatever you nhh-need…"

He let out a shrill, scared noise when the world around him shifted and tilted suddenly. But Shiro still held him close, still balanced him with ease even as he sank to his knees and leaned forward to lay Pike down on the soft cloak and lean over him.

"What...." It was barely more than a breath and Shiro didn't answer beyond a smirk that was way too confident and way too attractive, arousal sparking in his deep, dark eyes.

The next thing Pike knew his legs were thrown over Shiro's shoulders and he was nearly bent in half below the broad body of the paladin who was hovering close now, noses almost brushing as he thrust back into Pike's loose hole. The slide was quick and easy, still slick with oil, muscles relaxing completely around the intrusion.

Pike moaned, spine bowing away from the ground and claws scraping down Shiro's arms. He'd loved being suspended in the air before, with nothing but Shiro's strong body holding him up, had loved the way it made him feel small and precious and utterly helpless but this ... this went straight to his throbbing cock as well.

Shiro hovering over him, covering him completely and holding him down with nothing but the weight of his body, bending and spreading him however he liked with no way for Pike to wiggle away and escape ... it made him quiver with need. And then Shiro dipped down to close what little distance remained between them to kiss him deep and wanton.

"How are you feeling?", he rasped when they parted and for a moment Pike couldn't do anything but gape at the man. Couldn't he see Pike was absolutely ecstatic and wanted nothing more than for the paladin to continue? But no, of course Shiro needed to hear him say it.

So he wiggled his hips and nudged his nose up against Shiro's with a soft grin.

"Amazing", he breathed and watched the light in Shiro's eyes burn bright with satisfaction. "Please, Takashi. Please fuck me. Please make me come?"

The paladin let out a shuddery breath, then shifted his weight to gain more stability and nodded.

"Of course", he agreed and started rocking his hips forward into Pike's, testing the give like this was the very first time he'd entered the thief. "Anything you wish..."

And oh ... he really should not have said that. The words went straight to Pike's head, then pooled lower to stoke the flames burning inside him. But before he could answer or even react in any way Shiro picked up his pace, thrusts becoming deeper and harder until he was fucking Pike again with the same vigour he'd shown minutes earlier while holding him up and drilling into him.

Pike was aware his spine was bowing away from the ground, head falling back and eyes crossing, but he couldn't influence any of that. The only thing he could do was whine and take it, relax around Shiro's perfect cock and try not to turn the man's back into a bloody, shredded mess when he dug his claws into the already tortured skin.

But even those good intentions were soon forgotten when Shiro reached down to wrap a hand around his weeping cock. The touch was fumbled and awkward, Shiro obviously had no experience balancing his weight to keep himself from crushing Lance all while fucking the thief and making the strokes of his fingers feel good.

It was strangely charming, though. How he desperately tried to keep up a good rhythm and jerk Pike off all while obviously close to melting into pleasure himself. It reminded Pike that he was the one to take the paladin's virginity, that he was the first person Shiro could try all these things with. The first to see that stoic face contorted with pleasure.

It looked a little funny, the way his brows were furrowed with concentration but his jaw hung slack and open. Utterly endearing.

Pike had mercy and after a few tries managed to reach down between them as well. He was about to slap Shiro's hand away and jerk himself off but at the last second decided to wrap his own fingers around Shiro's rough, calloused ones. Just slapping the hand away would have sent the wrong message and it wasn't like the touch felt awful, just a little uncertain and in need of assistance.

So he started guiding Shiro's hand instead, making it grip his cock just a little tighter, helped the man keep to a rhythm that closely resembled the one of his hips pumping forward. And after a few minutes of more awkward fumbling, of stuttering hips and quivering muscles, they finally managed to build something that blew Pike's mind and made him melt into the sensations completely.

"Oh fuck yes", he breathed, free hand scrambling for purchase on Shiro's back.

"Will you ... will you come, kitten?", Shiro hissed, breathless and frayed around the edges as he kept pumping his hips, filling Pike in long, deep strokes while jerking him so perfectly. The thief whined and wiggled, tried to move back into the wonderful rhythm but found he didn't have a lot of leverage to work with. It was like being suspended in the air all over again, trying but failing to take some measure of control as he grew more and more desperate. The feeling made him incredibly hard, cock twitching and weeping as he got closer and closer to the peak.

"Yes!", he cried out, pressing his body against Shiro's as the man kept rutting into him. "Takashi please!" Even though he couldn't do much the subtle movements of his hips were enough to build this together, to make it feel even more satisfying. For a brief moment he wondered how close Shiro was, if he'd come soon as well or if Pike would lose it way too early. But then Shiro's cock grazed his sweet spot and he saw stars.

It wasn't quite the right angle either but when Pike cried out the paladin shifted his hips a little, changed their position just slightly and even though he never managed to hit it right on he still brushed along it hard enough to make the thief stutter and drool and scream.

Pike's actual orgasm came, despite the long build-up and the fact he'd been able to feel it in his guts for a while, as a complete surprise. One second he thought he could hold on for just a build longer, draw this out even more and savour Shiro's excellent fucking to the fullest. The next second Shiro's cock rubbed along his sweet spot at the same time that a rough thumb swiped across his tip to spread the leaking precome and with one look at those gorgeous, dark eyes Pike was gone.

He came twitching and screaming, hot stripes of come streaking all the way up to his collarbone, claws scratching down the broad length of Shiro's back while his hips stuttered and his muscles pulled tight around Shiro's cock that was still thrusting into him, fucking him through his orgasm even though the paladin had to grind his teeth and grunt dark, desperate noises.

Pike came harder and longer than he ever had but in the end even an incredibly powerful orgasm like this one had to end. He slumped back against the ground, muscles relaxing and body falling pliant to Shiro's thrusts.

They grew erratic, the paladin's face contorting in pleasure as he seemed to reach his peak as well. But before he lost in completely he let out growl, bared his teeth and pulled out of Pike's body.

Still balancing on one hand above him Shiro shifted his other one, letting go of Pike's soaked, sensitive cock to wrap dripping fingers around his own length. Come and lube made the quick motions of his hand squelch lewdly as he jerked himself off for a few more moments before finally losing it a second time that night.

Pike felt more come splash across his stomach and chest, joining his own that was starting to pool in the dips of his muscles. And even though his own orgasm had been mere minutes ago he moaned quietly at the feeling of Shiro claiming him like this as well, hips shifting and spine bowing up to receive the wet streaks. As if they were badges of honour.

When Shiro had finished squeezing out the last few drops he breathed another low, almost broken moan before letting Pike's legs slide off his shoulders and to his sides before collapsing. He was still holding enough of his weight to not completely squish Pike but relaxed so that their bodies were pressed together and he weighed the thief down pleasantly, pushing him into the ground and blanketing him completely.

They stayed like this for a while, breathing heavily and recovering together. Pike's hand found into Shiro's hair, fingers absentmindedly playing with the soft strands while his other hand stroked up and down Shiro's destroyed back. He could feel the welts he'd torn into the skin, the occasional slick spot where he must have drawn blood. He'd feel guilty if it hadn't been so obvious that the paladin had very much enjoyed his ... enthusiasm.

Shiro sighed a soft, happy noise and nuzzled his nose against Pike's hair, inhaling deeply.

"That was wonderful", he breathed and for some reason the sound of his voice like this, low and satisfied, almost like he was floating, made goosebumps prickle across Pike's skin. Swallowing hard the thief had to take a moment before he could nod and give a low hum in turn.

A kiss into his hair, against his temple, his cheek. Before he knew it Shiro had shifted enough to claim his lips once more and this time the kiss wasn't hungry and passionate, even though there was still a heated spark between them. But the slide of their lips was much slower and softer, the occasional flick of a tongue playful and sweet instead of demanding.

Pike couldn't do anything but melt into it and welcome Shiro's loving attentions with open arms and soft lips, head tilting easily into the sweet, sweet kiss.

They took a long, long time to finally part and still it felt too early when Shiro pulled back with a soft smile playing around his lips. Pike could have spent the rest of the night trading those loving kisses and yet it was good that the paladin had pulled away. It was probably best not to linger for too long.

"Thank you", Shiro breathed, so low and honest it made Pike's whole body light up with warmth and affection. Oh no. Why did the man have to be so beautiful in all his post-coital bliss? Why did he have to be so good and righteous and thank Pike for a filthy fuck in the middle of the woods?

Pike swallowed again and forced himself to show a shaky smirk.

"For ruining you for anyone else? Yeah, you're welcome." He didn't feel any of the confidence he so desperately tried to exude but as soon as Shiro laughed about his shitty comment that prickling warmth came crashing back full force.

"I fear you might have done just that", the paladin chuckled and Pike's breath caught in his chest. "I don't regret a minute of it."

It was just platitudes. It had to be. There were so many people out there who would treat Shiro better, who could give him more than whatever the hell this had just been. People who he just didn't know about yet, who could match his light and enthusiasm in a way Pike could never even dream of.

The thief stomped down the fluttering panic that started to rise from deep inside. This was not the time to start regretting. They'd both had fun, Shiro had said so himself. That was all this was ever meant to be.

The paladin let out a low chuckle and nudged Pike's nose with his own, his eyes sparking bright and carefree.

"I should clean us up", he said, voice low, and there was a strange longing in his expression when he moved back to push himself upright. The feeling of their come-slick skin unsticking was weird and Pike let out a disgruntled sound that Shiro laughed off.

"Give me a moment, I..." Shiro looked around, hands gliding down Pike's body where he spread the mess even more without a care in the world. He seemed a little lost until his eyes landed back on the pile of discarded clothes and armour pieces laying by the edge of the pond.

"Ah yes", he hummed and leaned down to breathe another soothing kiss against Pike's lips. "Don't move." The next moment he was on his feet and walked over to his belongings with sure, confident strides. The thief watched him for a while longer as he rummaged through the pile once more, but then he huffed and directed his gaze up at the star speckled sky instead.

Far above the moon had reached the edges of the trees, leaves already covering a good portion. The blocked light was missing noticeably, dipping the clearing into even darker shades of grey. Pike wouldn't mind it disappearing completely, his vision was impeccable even at night, only truly impaired when it was pitch black without any light sources to speak of. He'd be able to navigate just fine with just the twinkling of the stars to lead his way.

But he also knew Shiro wouldn't be able to see without the bright moon in the sky. It seemed like a miracle he'd even been able to do as much as he had with his purely human vision.

There was a quiet splash of water but Pike didn't turn his head to look, keeping his eyes on the stars instead. It would be morning in a few hours and they'd barely slept. It couldn't have been too late when he'd first woken up and started following the paladin deeper into the woods.

Pike didn't really mind. He was used to spending his nights awake, studying his marks and laying traps, finishing jobs. But he couldn't help but wonder if Shiro was just as used to sleepless nights or if this would hit him harder. The others would probably start asking questions when their paragon of the light almost fell asleep during their journey.

"I know it's not ideal but it's all I can offer you right now", came Shiro's voice and a moment later the man knelt down next to Pike. "It is a little cold, apologies..."

A wet piece of cloth touched Pike's sticky chest and the thief jumped and let out an utterly indignant noise. Obviously Shiro and him had very different ideas about what _a little_ entailed. But after the first, slow swipe and his embarrassing reaction to it Pike clenched his teeth and allowed the paladin to clean him. Heavens knew he needed it with all the lube and come and who knew what other kinds of fluid spread across his skin.

The cloth warmed up a bit after a few slow swipes and he was able to relax once more as Shiro cleaned him thoroughly and with an impressive attention to detail.

"Are you alright?", Shiro asked as he swiped the cloth over his thighs that Pike spread for him without hesitation. It was strangely nice, being taken care of like this. He couldn't remember any other guy ever doing this for him. Usually he snuck away after a fuck to take care of these things himself but Shiro ... of course he'd be the kind of man to do this for him. Of course.

"I'm good", he promised and was surprised at how thin and brittle his voice sounded. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"I'm good. How about you?"

Shiro laughed, low and sweet, and reached out to card the fingers of one hand through Pike's sweaty hair. Loving clean-up or not, the thief couldn't wait to take a proper bath. Maybe the inn at that town they were headed to had a real tub. Not very likely but he could dream.

"Magnificent", Shiro smiled and he creally meant that, didn't he? Pike would have laughed hadn't it been this sad. The man just didn't have any frame of reference. Clearing his throat again Pike sat up, stretching his arms as he shifted to look at Shiro.

The paladin was kneeling in front of him, bright and beautiful, like he was in the presence of something absolutely incredible. Pike smirked but the tilt of his lips wasn't quite as sharp as usual.

"Everything you wanted, huh? I always deliver, guaranteed."

That made Shiro laugh again and he pushed the filthy cloth aside, wiping his fingers clean as well as he went. The laugh trailed off into a smile that seemed almost bashful as he reached up to rub his neck.

"Well, not everything..."

Right, all the fantasies they hadn't gotten to. It had sounded like Shiro had a collection great enough to fill several nights like these with slow, sweet exploration and desperate fucking. The thought made heat pool low in his abdomen again but Pike tried hard to push it away, stomp it out before it could grow too much. He wouldn't be the one to help Shiro try all these other things. That would defeat the purpose of a single, exciting goodbye-fuck.

"But it was a really good start. Honestly, I don't think I could've chosen a better person to explore this with. Thank you, Pike. It was wonderful."

The thief swallowed and gave a tight nod.

"Yeah, was pretty good", he agreed but Shiro furrowed his brows, concern sneaking onto his face.

"Are you ... sure you're alright?"

He really had to get this squirmy feeling under control, whatever it was. His best bet was probably to get some distance between them, to not let Shiro dote on him for a second longer if he hoped to ever get out of this again. So he pushed himself to his feet with a low sigh and headed over to the pile of his own discarded clothes.

"I'm fine", he rumbled as he sorted through the different fabrics until he found his undergarments and stepped into them. The pants followed next. But before he could shrug his shirt on warm arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him into a tight, loving embrace.

"I will miss you", the paladin purred, nuzzling into his dishevelled hair. "The five of us are such a good team, we work so well together I've never experienced anything like it. I've never had peers or a real family but ... I really enjoy travelling with all of you. Things won't be the same without you."

Pike swallowed but this time it didn't help the tightness in his throat. Without his permission his hands reached up to lightly wrap around Shiro's arms holding him close, ears drooping to the sides and tail swishing slowly from side to side. There was something soft in his chest that had taken root sometime during their little night time adventure together. He had a feeling he wouldn't get rid of it very soon.

"Can't you stay?", Shiro asked, voice so low Pike barely understood a word. It sounded unsteady, unsure. Scared? "Not for long just ... just another day or two."

Something old and wary reared it's head inside Pike's chest but the warm thing was faster. It made him lean his head back against Shiro's shoulder, so broad and steady no matter how small the man had sounded just a moment ago. Something deep in Pike's chest unfurled and he relaxed into the hold, enjoying the loving embrace and breathing deeply.

"Just another day or two", he breathed and felt Shiro twitch behind him, arms tightening around his body.

"Yes?"

"Relax big guy", Pike grumbled even as he buried himself even deeper into the embrace. "I'm not joining your merry band of adventurers or whatever. But I might as well stay until you idiots have something like a plan. You're lost without me, after all."

Shiro laughed again but didn't say anything else, just kept holding Pike who allowed the embrace for far longer than was probably sane especially considering how close he'd already gotten. But well, what damage could another day or two do? He'd enjoy the safety of travelling in a larger group for a while longer, maybe even get to fuck Shiro again and see what other dirty ideas that mind of his had in store.

Even as he told himself all these thing the inviting warmth of Shiro's body against his let him know he was lying to himself. And maybe that was because he was already in too deep but Pike didn't really mind. Not one bit.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: [fenfyre](http://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
